The Wolf That Cried Boy
by KingKaze
Summary: Shiranui was a ferocious god, having helped Susanoo Slay the legendary Yamata no Orochi, now what will happen when Naruto is called forth by the Deity to become the legendary Silver Sage? Shinto elements mixed in with my own and a few from the game "Okami" but it is NOT X-over, enjoy a powerful! and Intelligent!Naruto.
1. To Uncover Silver

Naruto hated Ame no Kuni with a passion, having been the place of death for his sensei, it wasn't easy to stomach but he managed somehow. After the Akatsuki had been dealt with, the reconstruction period within the country brought about a need for assistance.

That and the weather absolutely sucked.

All of the Konoha thirteen had been sent to the country to fend off a guerilla force that had spread throughout the country like a proverbial disease. Nuke-nin and thugs alike banded together in an effort to claim the currently downed nation and the newly formed Republic of Ame (a group of politicians that had hidden from Pain, re-emerging after his downfall.) were not about to have it, calling on the power of the hidden villages; Konoha having answered first.

Shikamaru was in the center of the diamond formation they assumed, running towards a small village that was being raided, Shikamaru pressed his earpiece, it saved him having to yell over the volume of the wind and rain. "Left column, Ino, Chouji, Tenten! Take the eastern border of the village and garrison it off. Naruto, Sasuke, run up the main road from the southern end and eliminate whoever tries to push through!"

The members from the left of Shikamaru broke off and Naruto responded, "Understood! Column captain Uzumaki Naruto, deploying to garrison, out!"

Shikamaru then looked to his right and communicated to them, "Right column, Kiba, Shino, Neji, take the western border and garrison it off. Sakura, Lee! Run down the main road from the north, same protocol as the southern offensive, eliminate all potential threats as you push down!"

The members from the right of Shikamaru broke off and Sakura responded. "Got it! Column Captain, Haruno Sakura, deploying to garrison, out!"

Shikamaru looked above him and spotted Sai's eagle that carried both him and Hinata. They were his best scouts at the moment so he opted them to be recon, "Sai, How's it looking up there?" Sai picked up the signal quickly as he scanned the horizon, "It's clean from up here, a couple house fires and…wait, we have an issue!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at Sai's rushed tone, "What, what do you see!?" Hinata picked up this time, "I'm looking east, towards a large hill, we have an entire regiment of hostiles coming towards us!" Shikamaru cursed under his breath, heads were going to roll in intelligence for this oversight. The teams had no choice but to regroup for a change in tactic.

"Left column, Right column, operation is a bust, get the hell out of there and regroup on me!" Two simultaneous 'Rogers' were given and the columns were soon back upon Shikamaru's sides, Sai and Hinata having landed for the re-briefing. Shikamaru huffed, "We can't take them, Sai and Hinata spotted an entire Rebel regiment just behind the hill on the eastern side!" Shikamaru stated before Naruto stepped forward, heat weighing his gaze. "If they wanna fucking fight, let me have at them! I'll make every one of 'em fucking suffer!" everyone cringed inwardly at Naruto's animosity against the militants of Ame. Shikamaru huffed and then chided the blond

"As tempting as that sounds, we are forbidden from using the Kyuubi's power, we don't want you to lose sight of yourself and end up tearing down half of the country!" Shikamaru said with concern underlining his voice. Naruto grit his teeth but stood down regardless, Shikamaru was right.

 **"** **Oh come now, ningen, don't be so quick to stand down."**

'Kurama, no, I'm better than that!'

 **"** **But why? Those poor civilians are going to die if you don't do something. let me assume control and I'll take care of it for you, yes?"**

'Kurama' "No!"

He had said the last bit out loud and now everyone was looking at him, confusion and concern lacing their faces.

 **"** **See? You're causing unwanted attention by trying to suppress me, don't be like that, Naruto. I know you want to save those civilians."**

"I won't listen to you!"

 **"** **Naruto, last chance of me being the ever reasonable demon that I am, you know you want to see those Ame fuckers squirm under your heel, they took your dearly beloved sensei from you, doesn't that just get under your skin?!"**

"I won't let you plague me anymore, I'm not under your fucking command!"

 **"** **Enough games, mortal!"**

Kurama had found a crack in Naruto's emotional wall at the mention of his sensei and capitalized on it by drilling his chakra through it like a nail, causing Naruto to cower in pain as the ever familiar red aura began to permeate the area. Naruto's voice then mixed with Kurama's

"G **ive. M** e. Con **trol!"**

"Naruto-kun!" Shikamaru moved in to try and touch Naruto but was too slow as the now Kyuubi induced Naruto lunged at him with a low growl, swiping at the shadow user with fully extended claws. Shikamaru screamed the claws caught the flesh of his shoulder and continued to pull down, completely tearing the limb from his body, the sickening sound of tendons snapping and flesh ripping permeated the air as Shikamaru's now severed arm hit the ground.

Tenten reached for her bag and attempted to lay a suppressing tag that had been given to her by Yamato on him but she was caught in an explosion of demonic power before she could even get close, boiling her skin and singing hair.

What was now completely the Kyuubi had let out a blood-freezing roar and charged off in the opposite direction towards the forces that were now over the hill at this point. The whole of the squad had moved to a more secure location, as if to avoid any instance of getting held up in the crossfire.

Sakura was doing her best to heal Shikamaru to keep him from bleeding out, keeping a constant steady stream of chakra to the wound. Ino began her work on trying to soothe some of Tenten's damage, having suffered deep tissue burns that would regrettably leave scars including one particularly nasty one running from her chin, up across her nose and through her left eye.

"Kami-sama! What is _that?_ " Shikamaru sputtered, quite obviously in shock. Sakura and the rest of the team looked over their shoulders and couldn't believe what they were beholding. The face of the hill was red with blood, not a single blade of grass was green and the monster responsible for it all stood amongst the chaos with a screaming ninja lodged in its maw. The beast snapped down and the ninja had been sent flying in two directions.

The Kyuubi was in its eight tailed state, its muscle and fat still exposed as the last bits of it's skeleton were being covered with strands of grey, red, and purple flesh. They all prayed that something would happen and Naruto would snap out of it but another nasty roar had broken them of that possibility. "That thing is almost completely out, what the fuck are we going to do!?" Chouji cried out. Out of everyone, Hinata stepped forward, grabbing the suppressing tag that had been unceremoniously dropped into the mud.

Without a word, she mustered all the chakra she could into her legs and made a b-line towards Naruto, the screams of protest now quite a ways behind her. ' _the beast isn't completely out yet, there's still time to act.'_ She thought determinately. Hinata stopped a few hundred feet shy of the beast and shouted to get its attention, it looked down to the Hyuuga heiress and slowly got close to her with his muzzle as if to sniff her, this must have been an instance of Naruto's control. 'Now' she shouted inwardly, and slapped the suppression seal on the nose of the fox. The fox presumably regained control and let out a mighty roar, thrusting its paw towards the Hyuuga heiress. The fox roared as it began to die down, the tails slowly decreasing. Hinata coughed a bout of blood up as she fell from the retracting claw that had lodged its way into her chest.

'Naruto…Kun' she thought as her vision began to give way to darkness. 'Keep living and fight…for me…' she fought back the bile and blood that collected in her throat as she thought her last, 'Naruto-Kun…I love you…so much' and with that, Hinata's body began to lose its warmth quickly as she finally succumbed to the darkness.

Hinata was dead.

* * *

The trek back to Konoha was funeral-like. Sakura carried Shikamaru as Neji carried Hinata's body, his and everyone else's tears having yet to be shed. Sai contained Naruto in the body of one his giant lion paintings, the suppressing tag still attached to his forehead, rendering him unconscious.

They arrived in Konoha and Sakura departed from the group with Neji and Tenten to report to the hospital. The rest made straight for the Hokage tower to report the mission, it was a success nonetheless but at a steep price.

Sai had given the full report, from when they arrived in Ame, to when they left and spared no detail. Tsunade rested her chin upon her laced fingers chewing pensively on the inside of her cheek. ' _The council is going to have his head for sure.'_ The thought scared the ever-living shit out of her.

"Sai, release Naruto from the animal."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

Sai formed a half ram and the tiger dissipated, the ink evaporating as it hit the ground leaving a bloodied and dirty Naruto, out cold with the seal on his forhead. "All of you are dismissed, leave me with him." The group bowed and left Naruto in Tsunade's office.

She stood and walked over to Naruto, picking him up and placing him in the chair across from hers. She peeled off the suppressant tag and lightly smacked his cheek, bringing a flicker to his eyes as he came to.

"Naruto-Kun, can you hear me clearly?" She asked, performing a quick field vital test. Naruto nodded dumbly before retching forward, expelling all of the nothing in his stomach with a savory dry-heave. Tsunade placed the desk-side trash can under his mouth and rubbed his back.

She decided to hell with it and picked him to take him to the hospital, it would be a few days before he could tell her anything anyway, the seals effects needing to completely wear off. All she could worry about, was how much ammunition this gave the council, and it was enough to put Naruto into a tight spot. A very. _Very._ Tight spot.

 **"** **Ningen."**

'Nn'

 **"** **Ningen, wake up!"**

'fugoff'

 **"** **Wake the FUCK up, mortal!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open and he found himself within his mindscape, the water that was once crystal clear was now pitch black. He sat up and tilted his head to the cage and his eyes went wide, visibly alarmed at the tear that ran halfway down the seal of the gate.

 **"** **You almost freed me! I was so close!"**

'What stopped me?'

 **"** **That thrice-cursed Hyuuga whore!"**

Naruto glared at the fox for the jab against Hinata, he was not about to take it from the beast, who shot him a thoughtful look.

 **"** **It's a shame though, how she had to die just to put me back in my cage."**

The atmosphere went uncomfortably silent, Naruto's face buried behind his bangs. The water that surrounded his ankles began to heat up, stirring eventually to a rolling boil.

'What. Did. You. Do?'

 **"** **I ran that harlot through with one of my claws after she placed the tag on my snout. I left a hole the size of a platter in her chest, it was quite amusing to watch someone you cared so deeply about have to bleed out like that."**

Naruto snapped out of his mindscape, he was blinded by the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He stared at the ceiling as if he was waiting for it to give in, waiting for all of it to be an elaborate genjutsu, but with no results. He finally sat up, looking around to notice that he was in the hospital but he didn't care. He could've been in the middle of the street amongst the angry commoners for what it was worth.

Naruto spotted his equipment pouch and clothing tucked away nicely in a chair against the corner, an idea shooting through his brain.

 **"** **Mortal, don't you dare!"**

Naruto was already digging through his pouch until he produced a single Kunai, staring at the gleam of the blade.

 **"** **You better put that down, Ningen, I will incur the highest degree of hell on you!"** the fox warned.

Naruto let out an unsettling chuckle and aimed the Kunai for the middle of his seal, his voice now hinting at hysteria. "You want to put me through hell? Alright, I'll play your game, but you're going to play mine too!"

He let out a pained scream and plunged the Kunai into his gut, digging it deeper into his flesh as he began to sever the internal organs that lie within, he twisted, pulled, pushed, and dragged the kunai around his gut but never once withdrew it. The fox was beginning to scream, the cage was tightening around it as Naruto gradually lost more blood

 **"** **Mortal, no, stop it!"**

Naruto cackled once again, "You want me to stop? I'll stop when I'm dead! That way, no one will ever have to deal with me or you ever again!" He was at this point, done with putting up with the fox, his will to keep fighting had been shattered as he had taken the life of one of his precious people due to lack of control. He wouldn't let it happen again, ever. He would die here and that would be the end of it.

"Naruto!" Tsunade barged in after hearing the screaming from an entire hospital wing away. Sakura and Shizune shortly followed after her and both went wide in the eyes as they took in the grotesque sight of Naruto holding some of what had spilled from his guts as he sat in a pool of his own blood with a Kunai in hand. Tsunade leapt forward and smacked at his wrist, causing him to drop the Kunai. They hoisted him up and set him on the bed to begin running damage control, Sakura and Shizune running to grab Emergency op kits.

"Baa..chan" Naruto sputtered out. Tsunade met his eyes and took in how completely devoid of shine they were. He upchucked a bit of blood and spoke again. "Enough of this..he..hell…Baa-Chan." He mustered enough strength to grab one of her hands. "M..make it s-s-s-stop, please…."

Tsunade had to remain calm under the circumstances, but couldn't help but let a few tears escape. Her baby boy, her sunshine, her grandson, was suffering because of this fox, this demon that had been imparted unto him. The thought that he had lost a team mate due to his emotion was enough to wrought him through with despair, enough to break him like it had just now.

Shizune and Sakura had returned with the kits and had worked hard into the night to stabilize him. Having been able to move him into intensive care recovery.

The Heart monitor was the only source of noise in the room, Tsunade was sitting next to Naruto's bed, studying his sleeping face, her duties as Hokage were given to Shizune for the time being when she decided to take a bit of time with Naruto, he would need her now more than ever.

Sakura came in that night to run vitals and other such follow-ups and saw her master sitting at his bedside. She decided to sit next to Tsunade after she ran the procedures and listened as Tsunade began to speak in a quiet, hoarse tone.

"He's suffered, Sakura." She began, "He's fought so hard and hasn't been thanked once." Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor, unable to find an appropriate response, thinking back to how she never really thanked him for anything. "I just wish. I pray every day to Kami every day that he can be given an ounce of normalcy in his life, that he can be given peace."

They sat in a silence until Sakura got up to complete her rounds, leaving Tsunade to her own thoughts. "Naruto." She started, studying his peaceful countenance. "I hope you're having a good dream right now."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, cursing under his breath as he found himself in his mindscape once again. He sat up and looked around only to realize…that it _wasn't_ the usual area, in front of the cage of the Kyuubi. In this part of his mind, the water was clear and he felt something he wasn't familiar with, he felt weightless both physically and mentally, he felt at _peace._ A feeling that he hadn't felt a day in his life, the best the Kyuubi could do was just leave the kid be, but he always felt dread in the slightest form, everywhere he went, whatever he did. This is the first time peace had been felt.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw nothing as he tried to locate the sound of _her_ voice. "H-Hinata-Chan!" he felt something brush his leg and looked down to see a white lotus pass him by, its glow was captivating in such a dark environment and Naruto could swear it was beckoning him to follow. He walked with it and it led him to a space that was unknown to him, was he positive that he was even in his own mindscape? The flower sank into the water and left him in the dark once more, but in the exact place that it dipped into the water, emerged an ethereal figure, who's white and blue hue lit up the entire area.

"I've been waiting, Naruto." The figure said in a gentle and familiar tone. "Hinata-Chan?" he said, recognizing her voice instantly, however, the figure shook its head slowly, "I am not the one who you seek." The figure then took the form of a female wearing a long white robe tied with a silver Obi. Her hair flowed past her feet and splayed onto the ground and her face was delicate, her pupil-less lavender eyes reminding him of Hinata, but alas the figure had just denied that identity.

"Who are you?" he asked as she began to approach him. "Not who." She began, placing a hand on his cheek, which he instantly fell into because of the comforting vibe she gave, like the love of a mother. It was so new to him but he felt like had known it his whole life. "But _what."_ She opened up her free palm and produced a silver lotus. "I am the container of the Silver Sage's essence."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the woman, "The what?" she giggled and gestured for him to walk with her as she began her explanation of their meeting and what it entailed. "Do you know of the legend, regarding the warring states era?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, it was a moment he truly wished he had paid attention during his academy days, and he cursed himself inwardly for not heeding Iruka during those years. The woman deadpanned, "alright then, let me explain that story first and then we can progress." She then gave a brief synopsis of the warring states era and all of the clans involved, and then began the legend that tied into all of it.

"In the midst of the war, one man stood out, even above the Senju and Uchiha, his name was Uzumaki Keisuke, _your_ ancestor." She stated, bopping Naruto on the head before he could ask questions, "Let me finish, ask your questions afterwards" she chided softly before continuing. "Uzumaki Keisuke was a fine warrior, but he left the clan to walk the road of the sage, marrying me along his journey of life."

Naruto went a little wide eyed that this spirit before him was the wife of his ancestor and let her continue. "I was the priestess of a temple dedicated to the great deity Shiranui, the wolf-god that aided the legendary warrior Susanoo in bringing down the demon Yamata no Orochi. Keisuke met me and fell instantly in love, he was quite the endearing soul. He was one that Shiranui's old emissary, the elder of the temple Issun, had deemed worthy of the contract that we held."

She produced a scroll that was black with gold trim about its edges and opened it. It was a summoning contract with two names, the first being Susanoo, and the second being his Uzumaki predecessor. "This is the contract of wolves, Keisuke signed this contract before he became my betrothed." She smiled at him, gesturing the contract, "you are next in line to sign it, Silver Sage Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gulped heavily and pointed to his wide eyed face, "M-me?" he sputtered out, "My soul is tainted and my sins are heavy, how can you expect me to become the next Silver Sage?" the woman giggled and put her hand on his shoulder, "Your burden is the taint on your soul Naruto, but it is for that reason that Shiranui overlooks it, because it is not part of you by choice." Naruto knew what she was talking about when she mention his ' _burden'._

"It is by the divine grace of Shiranui that I, Uzumaki Moe, impart this gift to you." She grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him in for a kiss, he reddened madly but paused when he felt a warmth come over him. She pulled away and giggled when she noticed how red he was, "You will awake and notice instantly what this gift that has been imparted to is by searching within yourself." She then moved the scroll closer to him and cleared her throat, speaking in a high and mighty tone "You must sign the contract of wolves and assume the roll of the Silver Sage!" He stepped forward and signed the contract in blood, sealing the deal with a handprint under his signature.

The scroll rolled up and snapped shut, sinking into the ground as Moe then re-approached him. "Does this mean I have to marry you too?" Naruto asked jokingly, Moe this time full blown laughed out, "No." she said, stifling stray giggles, "But my spiritual descendant is in this living world, having been born only a year after you. I will not tell you who she is, but once you find her, you will know who she is. She has been bound by fate to you."

The world around them began to break apart in little white flower petals and Moe cupped his cheek again, "I have one final task for you. You must go to the temple of Shiranui, train amongst the monks, and unlock your full potential as the Silver Sage." She spoke one last time in finality. "I have faith in you, Susanoo and Keisuke have faith in you, and the Hyuuga girl has faith in you, we all pray that you fulfill the role successfully."

The world faded to white and Moe's words rang out in his head one last time, "Now go out unto the world, Silver Sage, be the bane of evil and emissary of light!"

Naruto blinked awake and sat up, noticing that the injures imposed on his gut were non-existent. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital bed with a myriad of wires attached to him, more than likely there to keep him alive, not that he needed them. "You're awake!" A voice exclaimed, he turned his head and saw Sakura sitting with…Shikamaru. And…Tenten.

His face visibly paled and he looked down, not expecting them to be there, and he really hoped that they weren't there, he wasn't ready to see them after what happened, he wasn't ready to see anyone.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto's deflation and sighed, "Honestly Naruto, don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. The Kyuubi got the better of you, we both understand that." Naruto looked up and over to them, they both smiled and Tenten, still visibly bandaged, nodded reassuringly, "Kankuro-San managed to outfit Shikamaru with a fully functioning prosthesis and they managed to turn my damage around with minimal scarring, we're both fine."

Naruto nodded and gave them a light grin, "Thank you, you guys, it means a lot, but.." he thought as he recalled Hinata, she was dead and that couldn't be reversed, "Hinata-Chan is…" His eyes went wide when he heard that ever-familiar deep voice, "Do not worry, Naruto-San." He looked up and saw Hiashi standing next to Neji, both of them looking at him with those stony expressions that all Hyuugas had apparently.

Hiashi approached and in a moment of character break, put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod, "While we mourn greatly for her, the Kyuubi clouded your judgement, it struck my daughter down, not you. You are not at fault and we have no reason to be venomous with you."

Sakura came around from behind Hiashi and studied Naruto up and down, Hiashi pardoned himself as he took a step out of the way, letting her run a biopsy over the Jinchuuriki. "Okay, I have three new results for you, Naruto-Kun, and none of them are bad, trust me." She stated matter-of-factly. "The first is that there is no sign whatsoever of your self imposed injuries." She said before slapping him hard across the face, pulling him by the collar of his gown to get him close to her, "Which if you ever do again, I will not hesitate to make your stays in this hospital absolute hell for you so help me Kami." She dropped him and coughed into her fist, continuing with the report.

"Second is that your own chakra reserves have nearly quadrupled while the Kyuubi's have substantially dropped and don't seem to be recharging." She said, causing everyone in the room to gulp inwardly, ' _as if he didn't already have enough chakra.'_ They all thought simultaneously.

"And finally." Sakura began, holding up a hand mirror for Naruto to see his face.

 _"_ _Your hair is white."_

 **It's been a while, let me say first off that I'm sorry for changing everything up AGAIN but I promise you that this is the last time. I realized that the original Idea for the story I had was just too filled with holes to recover or fix, so I'm scrapping it and starting fresh! this time around is sure to be better, I promise you. After countless sleepless nights, more rockstar than I have water in my body, and many rough accounts of writers block (read: Tears of frustration and notepad chucked against the wall), I introduce to you "The Wolf Who Cried Boy"! please R &R and enjoy!**


	2. The Trial of Reflection

Naruto was left to recover for another day before being discharged from the hospital, happy to be back in his apartment; years could pass and he would still hate hospitals fervently. He arrived home and walked in to find everything still in its place, all dirty clothes still in the hamper, and all dirty dishes still in the sink. Naruto paid them no mind, however as he had other things to take care of.

Naruto shrugged his clothing off as he made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower, it had been far too long for him since he'd last taken one. He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, turning on the water to let it cascade down his grimy skin. While he washed, he started to think about everything that had transpired in the past 42 hours. The further he thought into it, the more somber he grew until he got out of the shower to dry himself off.

Hinata weighed heavily on his heart, he hadn't realized just how bad it all felt until he really sat down to think about it. She was _gone_ and nothing Naruto did could bring her back, trying to remember Hiashi's words, he still couldn't shake that pang of guilt he felt in the back of his mind. He wrapped the towel about his waist and walked out into his kitchen to start a pot of water while he got dressed.

He slipped on a black pair of black cargo sweats that were pulled and tied halfway up his calves and a black long sleeve compression top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked in the mirror of the bedroom and realized that he almost looked sort of like Jiraya, save for the whisker marks and blue eyes. A small grin tugged at Naruto's face as he mused reminiscently, wondering if Hinata and his Sensei were talking in heaven.

He shook his head as he chuckled under his breath and made his way into the kitchen, the pot of water whistling to tell Naruto that it was ready. He took the kettle off the burner and set it to the side, reaching into one of his cabinets for the box of tea.

He sat on his couch and took a sip of the hot liquid, his mind still occupied by thoughts that were difficult to set down. He thought back on everything Moe had told him, he had been dubbed the new Silver Sage, and the summoner of wolves no less. His eyes widened in realization as he remembered that he should try summoning them sooner rather than later.

Thinking that to be his best course of action, Naruto rose from his seat to slip on his jacket and sandals. Naruto did a once over in the mirror, his hair even before the re-coloration had been long, reaching just past his shoulders. The new white color seemed to suit him strangely. He thought about it for a second before placing it in a ponytail with a black hair-tie and let his bangs fall forward, once again reminding himself of Jiraya. He shook his head of the thought with yet another reminiscent grin before heading out the door to the training ground where he would meet his new summon.

Naruto filed into the busy street and met the pace of the passers-by, Konoha had become a metropolis after the defeat of Akatsuki, the village now having moved to the size of a small city. The streets were packed with merchants and commoners that were going about their merry ways. Naruto could've used the proverbial Shinobi highway of rooftops but he chose to walk, clearing his mind as he went.

He eventually made his way into the training grounds which were thankfully uninhabited at the moment. He took a deep breath in and bit his thumb to draw blood, weaving the appropriate hand signs before slamming his palm.

" _Kuchiose no justu!"_

The area immediately in front of him exploded in a puff of smoke, causing Naruto to shield his face. Naruto dropped his arms and beheld the sight of a black wolf that was slightly taller than him, sitting on its haunches. **"** **Did you summon me, boy?"** The wolf asked. Naruto nodded dumbly, the wolf was raven black with almost glowing blue irises, captivating the boy slightly.

 **"** **I am Kinzoku, the lord of wolves. It is a great honor to be summoned by the Silver Sage once more, an Uzumaki to boot."** The canine bowed and Naruto returned the gesture. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage." Kinzoku lifted his head and quirked his head to the side as if in confusion, **"** **Uzumaki-Sama, What is a Ho-kage?"** Naruto groaned inwardly, remembering that the wolves had not been summoned since the warring states era, before the nations were formed.

"Sit with me Kinzoku-San, you have been out of the loop for a rough while." Kinzoku laid himself in front of Naruto who had taken up a lotus position and listened intently as the boy began the explanation of how the nations were formed. "So that leads us to our Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade." Naruto wrapped up, Kinzoku still listening contently, **"** **So it has been that long…"** he said pensively.

 **"** **Did lady Moe give you a task?"** Naruto nodded, knowing what he meant. "She instructed me to head to the temple of Shiranui, you wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you?" Kinzoku seemed to beam at this instruction, giving what Naruto could only assume was a nod. **"** **It is in the northeastern part of the continent, in a mountain range known as the Thunders Reach."**

Naruto knew what the wolf was talking about, it was the mountain range that Kumogakure no Sato was dug into. He nodded and told the wolf that he would need some time to prepare. Kinzoku nodded and thanked the boy once more before dissipating, leaving him to his own devices. "Now." He thought out loud, "Gotta tell all of this to Baa-Chan." And with that, he shunshined out of the area.

* * *

A monk made his way up the grand marble stairs of the temple, carrying a small tray of food to the top. He finally reached the top and waited at the gate to let the monks standing watch open it, taking this opportune time to catch his breath from the long trek. He then calmly walked forward into the courtyard towards a large shrine and set the tray down dropping to his knees, with his forehead touching the ground.

"Issun-Sama, I have brought you your meal." A smaller monk, only standing at about four feet tall, came out of the shadows of the shrine. His skin was wrinkled, eyebrows covering most of his eyes before flowing of the sides, and his wispy beard, trickling down to the floor. Surprisingly, he looked good for being over three-hundred years old, only appearing to be in his late eighties.

"I will eat it later" the elder started with a hoarse voice, "Shiranui has given me a sign." The monk lifted his head and a hopeful smile crossed his face, "You mean, the Silver Sage has been…" he was barely able to finish the sentence, he was the third generation to supposedly train the Silver Sage, his predecessors never received the chance to, as a worthy soul had not been chosen for quite some time. He was the first generation in a long line to do so. "The Silver Sage has been chosen, Oki-Kun. You and one other will be responsible for training him once he arrives."

The monk, now Identified as Oki, had to contain himself. He had been waiting nearly twenty years for this moment. He bowed once more in acknowledgement and left the courtyard, still in his bowing position. "But if the Silver Sage has been chosen, what does that entail for him? What evil has stepped up to require his return?" a nameless voice stepped out of the shadows, the man had long flowing blond hair and appeared to be quite young, "We will find out soon enough, Waka-Kun. With time, all will be revealed."

Waka bowed and left Issun to his musings, ' _what do you have in store for us, you old furball?'_ the old man chuckled jovially to himself before grabbing the tray of food the monk had left him and returning to his quarters to enjoy his meal, it would certainly be an interesting time for them.

 _An interesting time indeed._

* * *

"So you're telling me you're the fabled "Silver Sage" and you need to leave to Kaminari no Kuni to train with monks in the ways of said sage?" Tsunade rested her chin on laced fingers, her face was stuck between puzzlement and surprise. "Hai, Baa-Chan." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade huffed and sunk back into her chair, "You realize I can't just let you leave the village, you're still a shinobi, the council wouldn't approve."

Naruto simply chuckled, giving the Hokage a signature fox-like grin. "So, discharge me." He stated simply. Tsunade leaned forward to her previous position and gave him a serious look, "The second I discharge you, there's no re-enlisting." Naruto thought about it but then nodded mirthfully, "Well with the path that I'm walking, there won't be a need to re-enlist, I'm taking the rank of Sennin. Of course my loyalties will remain with Konoha much like how Jiraya did it. My case won't be so different."

Tsunade thought about it carefully, minutes passing before she finally reached a conclusion. "Shizune!" not even a minute later, the ever-familiar raven haired assistant of the Hokage made her way in, holding a rather irked Tonton who had been woken from its nap. "File this discharge paper for Naruto here." Tsunade pulled a file from her desk and filled it out swiftly before handing it over to Shizune.

"Tsu-Tsunade-Sama, why are you discharging Naruto-Kun?" Shizune said, worry creasing her face. "Don't worry, he's going to be gone for some time but he will be back. He's going out to become a sage." She stated as if it was the norm now for the highly unpredictable ninja. Shizune looked over to Naruto and a frown formed, "at least write to us while you're gone?" Naruto nodded lightly and hugged Shizune, moving over to hug Tsunade as well.

"Ill be leaving by sunrise tomorrow, please give everyone my regards and I'll try to keep in touch." Shizune looked about ready to cry and Tsunade wasn't fairing any better, the two of them saw him as a family member and really didn't want to see him leave again. But both had been promised to be written to, so it softened the blow somewhat. Naruto bowed slightly and left the office to go gather his possessions for the trip, and make one last stop along the way.

Naruto stood in front of the grave marking where Hinata's body was put to rest. He sighed and sat on his butt, the morning rays having yet to permeate the horizon. "Hey, Hinata-Chan. I apologize for missing your funeral." Naruto started. He had still been unconscious and unable to attend the event, causing him to feel even more guilt. He had decided that she would be the only one he would visit before he left aside from Tsunade and Shizune. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing fine and I'm off to begin learning how to be a sage. I know, crazy, right?" he continued softly. "The number one most unpredictable knucklehead shinobi of Konoha strikes again, yeah?" he let a solitary tear trickle down his cheek, not knowing how it had escaped. "I miss you, y'know?" he croaked meekly. "tell Ero-Sennin and Sandaime-Jii that I say hi and if you see my parents?" he was trying to fight the weight that was on his heart, "tell em' that their son is out to see the world, to cause more trouble, and that he loves them…alot"

He got up and wiped his cheek, leaving a single ornament on the tombstone, it was the plate of his Hitai-ate. He wouldn't need the piece of equipment anymore, seeing as his discharge papers had already been filed, ending his contract as a Konoha shinobi. He felt the wind swirl around him, as if to embrace him in a hug. He simply stood there and took it in, before sighing and heading to the gates of the village.

This was the first leg of his journey into sage-hood, he had been told by Kinzoku that he would not need material possessions, only food and water and a few kunai for self defense. Naruto heeded and only brought a medium sized sealing scroll with a mess-kit, sleeping roll and plenty of provisions to last him the journey.

He turned around at the gate to soak in the last he'd see of Konoha for a while, not really knowing how long he would be gone. He didn't bother saying goodbye to any of his comrades, he felt that they would just find out from Tsunade or Shizune and that would be good enough. He sighed and turned on his heel, beginning his trek to Kaminari no Kuni.

* * *

The monks of the temple were scrambling about to finalize the preparations for the Silver Sage's arrival, it was a most joyous event, the shrine would celebrate for quite some time as it had been a century and a half since they had last held a Sage and holder of the wolf contract..

"Sound the bells, he's here! He's here!" A monk shouted from the front tower. The massive bell that stood in the middle of the courtyard began to toll in long tones as the large red doors of the temple began to creak open. Everyone bowed their heads in reverence as a hooded figure made its way through the door alongside a large black wolf.

"Silver Sage, it is a blessing from Shiranui that you have graced us with your presence." Issun said, slowly making his way down the staircase as he clung to his cane. Naruto pulled his hood down and looked up at the old man, "If I'm not mistaken, you must be Issun?" Issun who was now in front of Naruto with a respectable distance between the two, nodded with a grin, "Hai, I am who you inquire about. What is your name, chosen one?"

Naruto would have to get used to the honorifics, he was of course chosen by Shiranui itself but they almost made it seem like _he_ was the god. "Uzumaki Naruto." Issun's eyebrows lifted slightly, "An Uzumaki too? Very interesting. Welcome to the temple of Shiranui, Uzumaki-San." Issun tapped his cane against the ground once and in an instant, Oki was by his side. "This is Oki, he will be training you in the way of Senjutsu. Through meditation and trial."

Issun then gestured to Kinzoku, "Kinzoku here will be responsible for your physical training." Naruto looked over to the wolf, receiving a nod of confirmation, "I have a human form I can assume as well, don't worry." Naruto 'ah'ed in understanding as he looked back to Issun who was gesturing towards the temple, "Let the festivities begin! We shall celebrate the coming of Shiranui's chosen warrior!" The monks cheered and everyone filed into the grand hall to start the celebration.

* * *

The hall was loud with the chattering and singing of monks as drums were banged on and flutes were played. Naruto sipped from a glass of tea in the midst of it all, a meek smile played across his face, however his mind wasn't buying into it all. Hinata's death hung over his conscious like a dark cloud, masking his ability to be completely jovial. Issun obviously took notice of this, and Oki had as well, but they would solve it after the party. Oki made his way to the white haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Meet with me in three days at the prayer cell behind the main hall." he then walked off, leaving a confused Naruto. It was so sudden but he heeded it anyway.

* * *

 _Trial of reflection: Shiranui_

Oki sat across from Naruto who had donned the same blue robe with black obi about the waist, his white hair still tied back in the ever-familiar pony-tail. They sat in a chamber that was composed of only concrete with a single small window that let in a dim light as the clouds had masked the sun from shining down upon them. "Alright, Naruto-Kun, let us begin." Oki started gesturing to the black vat of water in between them. "Do you know what this is, Naruto-Kun?" he asked, soliciting a shake of the head, "It looks like a simple vat of water."

Oki nodded, "You are correct, at the bottom of the vat, there is a key, would you be so kind as to grab the key for me?" Naruto nodded, rolling his sleeve up as he reached in to grab the key, but the second his hand touched the water, a shrill scream permeated his ears and he instantly retreated. "Is something the matter?" Oki asked, knowing full well that something was the matter.

The water had come from the Hansha no Ike, the water of the pond could reflect the content of your soul by touching it, playing it back in the most absurd way. If Naruto's soul was as clouded as he thought, then it would surely be painful for him to keep his hand in the vat for more than a few seconds. "The water. I touched it and..." Oki lifted a hand to stop him.

"You must embrace these visions for what they are worth, try again." Naruto gulped dipping his hand back into the water, the scream came back full force. But this time, a voice accompanied it, it was Hinata's. "Why did you do this to me, Naruto-Kun?" the voice asked as another ear piercing scream layered over it, "I thought you loved me." Naruto began to feel light headed as he deepened his reach into the vat, his face covered in a very thin sheen of sweat. "I though **w** e **ha** d **someth** ing." The voice began to detune, become more distorted. Naruto at this point was trying to fight off a looming blackout due to sensory overload.

Scenes of gore and flashes of Hinata's stoic face accompanied the screaming and questioning, it was all becoming far too much for Naruto, his heart was pounding against his chest as he tried to fight through it.

 **"** **Why, Naruto?"**

And with that, his world went black.

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be the clearing of a forest, the sun was shining and off to the side, there was a medium-sized waterfall that fed into a large pond. Naruto sat up and looked around, everything feeling peaceful and bright. Birds could be heard chirping and chittering playfully as they flew about.

Naruto looked over to the pond and his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a familiar head of blue hair that belonged to a woman sitting away from him in the lotus position on top of the water. "H-Hinata-Chan!" he picked himself up and stumbled into a run as he dashed over to the lake. "It's good to see you, Naruto-Kun." She said, not turning to meet his gaze as he got close to her. "Hinata-Chan, I.." he was cut off by the raise of her hand, "It's ok, Naruto-Kun."

She dropped her hand to her side and slowly craned her head in a one-eighty fashion to meet Naruto with a gaze of empty eyes, thin trails of blood trickling from her tear ducts. **"** **You don't have to explain."** She said in a hoarse and distorted voice. Naruto watched on in horror as she began to melt, **"** **Oh, Naruto-Kun."** The new voice said with a mock sense of desperation, **"** **I'm so sorry, Naruto-Kun."**

The sky became dark the surrounding area began to frost over, causing Naruto to shiver as he could now see his breath. Where Hinata was simply sat a black puddle, but out of that black puddle came a new figure. It was a perfect silhouette of Naruto, his eyes were a deep red and the rest of his body was completely black; like a shadow. "Who…Who are you?" Naruto asked, his face still wrought with distress, **"** **Who do you think? Dumbass. I'm you!"** Naruto blinked, there was no way that this _thing_ was him. **"** **Well, to be more precise, I'm actually every negative aspect of you given a form."**

The figure shrugged, **"** **Still you, though."** He withdrew a Kunai and twirled it about with a bored expression on his face, **"** **So what did you think of my impersonation skills? I must say, that Whore's form was a tad difficult to copy, bitch had an amazing pair of tits, though, am I right?"** The figure smirked as Naruto's expression grew darker and darker with each passing word. **"** **I suspect you wouldn't appreciate the way I address her, huh?"** He melted and reformed right behind Naruto, the kunai pressed up against the real Naruto's neck, **"** **Sadly, I don't really care."**

Naruto ducked away just in time and prepared to fight, the figure already laughing. **"** **I suppose I should tell you that fighting me would be pointless, however, knowing you, you're still gonna try."** Naruto remained silent and formed ten shadow clones, soliciting an eye roll from the dark from as ten dark clones appeared without the original so much as moving. **"** **Fine, have it your way."**

The two lines charged forward at each other, and like a perfect mirror, they all dispelled at the same time from the same strike. The two combatants were caught in a deadlock, Naruto glowering at his otherwise bored counterpart who's face hadn't changed from bored since the beginning. **"** **Kami, you're hopeless."**

Naruto jumped back to re-assess the situation, he threw out the possibility of surprising him, it was like his dark counterpart knew what the attack was before Naruto had a chance to move. ' _wait'_ he thought ' _If he can assume my attacks, then he has to be thinking like me. But something's not right.'_ Naruto dashed at the Dark Naruto, but this time with a happier thought in his mind, like when Jiraya always used to buy them popsicles after a particularly stressful training day.

The memory literally caused a smile to play across his face and when the attack connected with Dark Naruto's defense, he swore he could feel it falter if only slightly. He tried his hypothesis one more time, recalling the memories he had with team seven; especially trying to see what was under Kakashi's mask, and all the crazy antics they had gotten into that day. When he had gone in once more for an attack, Dark Naruto actually stumbled back. Naruto grinned at his realization, **"** **How did you…"** Dark Naruto wasn't even given a chance to finish as Naruto began his barrage, but instead of approaching with hate and anger in his heart, he came forth with the attitude that it was all just one friendly spar in the wake of good memories; the smile never leaving his face.

 **"** **Wait, stop! No!"** it was too late however as Naruto eventually plunged the kunai he was holding deep into the gut of his dark counterpart, causing the figure to melt into a puddle. **"** **You've passed the test, Naruto-Kun."** Naruto dropped to his knees and huffed, exhausted by the fight. But as quickly as it ended, Naruto was picked up by the collar and brought only inches away from the face of his dark counterpart. **"** **You really are gullible, aren't you? You thought you could kill me? Soften my defense and just end me? I am a part of you, and I will never die!"** While Dark Naruto monologued, Naruto tried to think about what he could do.

' _He is part of me and can't be defeated, so what? Its not like I can just change hi…that's it!.'_ Dark Naruto was still holding him by the lapels, this would be his only shot. **"** **Every part of you that has ever hurt was fed to me. every time you were beaten, starved, I-…"** Dark Naruto paused, his eyes wide, completely caught off guard by the fact that Naruto had wrapped him in a _hug._

 **"** **B-but…what are you…why?"** Naruto simply chuckled, "You're right, you can't be defeated; you're part of me." He started, "but, like every emotion, you can be changed. I realized just a few moments ago that I don't need to cut you out of my life like I have been for so long, I simply need to change you" Naruto thought on his words before it _really_ clicked as to who this darkened counterpart of him was. "I know who you are, _peace,_ and this is not you. The fox has tainted you, but the fox is sealed off to where he can't hurt you anymore."

Dark Naruto's skin began to flake, and underneath was the familiar skin tone and coloration of his counterpart. His eyes began to water and Naruto hugged him tighter, "You are free, peace." The black from the other Naruto had completely fallen off, only to be blown away and scattered to the wind. The other Naruto hugged him back with equal embrace. "Thank you…" and with that, the world faded back to white.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself still in the room with Oki and his arm still in the vat of water from the Hansha no Ike. He lifted his head and looked around, it was dark outside, meaning a considerable amount of time had passed. Oki gave him a smile and nodded for him to find the key within the vat. Naruto dipped his arm in all the way, this time, meeting no mental interference. He felt around at the bottom of the vat and quirked an eyebrow when he felt nothing.

"Ano, Oki-Senpai, there's nothing in the vat?" Oki grinned at him and nodded. "There was no physical key at the bottom of the vat to begin with." Naruto withdrew his arm from the vat completely and dried it, wondering what he meant. "You were clouded Naruto-Kun, the water from the Hansha no Ike clearly reflected that. But the fact that you were able to keep your flesh submerged in the water means that you have cleansed yourself of those clouds and you have _unlocked_ your heart to begin the thirteen trials of the Silver Sage, with this being the trial of reflection."

Naruto's eyes widened with at what he meant, the key had been _figurative._ "Shiranui possessed a mirror that could reflect the souls of those who looked into it." Oki stated, standing to go for the door of the chamber. "In three months time, you will begin your second trial, I want you to take the time in between to train yourself physically and mentally by meditating and praying. Shiranui be with you." Oki opened the door and looked over his shoulder before leaving.

" _You have passed the first trial of the thirteen disciplines."_


	3. A Feral Dance

The sun was barely licking the horizon as two figures made their way to a large plateau that overlooked the Thunder's Reach mountains. The temple's training ground was desolate as it was still extremely early, but this didn't stop Kinzoku from dragging Naruto out of his bed. "Ne, Kinzoku-San, what are we doing out here so early? You usually don't wake me up for another two hours." He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Today, we begin training you in the style of the Silver Sage that was given to him by the wolves. And for that, we'll need_** **_both me, my son, and my daughter."_** Naruto quirked a curious brow, Kinzoku having been the only wolf he had seen from the contract. The wolf sat on his haunches and let out a monotonous howl as if he was sending a message. And not even five seconds later, two more howls sounded from the top of the mountain. Naruto looked up to another small plateau right underneath the summit and beheld two wolves.

The wolves jumped from their positions and landed gracefully alongside Kinzoku. They were only slightly smaller than the boss wolf, and their fur was different. The one with golden fur spoke up first, _"_ _You called, Chichiue?"_ Kinzoku looked over to it and nodded, **_"_** ** _Hai, Kin-Chan, I need you and Gin-Kun for something."_** The Silver wolf opposite the gold one snickered, **"** **Another human, like Keisuke-Ojisan, are we gonna train him in that style?"**

Kinzoku nodded and looked over to Naruto, his stoic face betraying curious thoughts. **_"_** ** _These are my children, Naruto-Kun, the one to my left is my daughter Kin and to the right, is my son Gin."_** The two other wolves barked near simultaneously. **_"_** ** _We are going to be responsible for training you in what is known as Tetsuton."_**

Naruto tilted his head, "Iron Style? I have neither an earth affinity, or a fire affinity; unless Moe-San gave me that too?" Kinzoku simply nodded ** _, "Everything that Uzumaki Keisuke had in skill is yours to unlock."_** Naruto understood **_"_** ** _However, the training, and diet required for the style will undoubtedly change your physique."_** Naruto shrugged, "Whatever it takes to become the Silver Sage, I'm all for."

Kinzoku nodded and asked for Gin to take over, **"** **I'll be training you in the control aspect of Tetsuton, are you ready** **?"** Naruto simply nodded, **"** **Good, now pick up a pebble from the ground, any will work** **."** Naruto looked at he ground and scooped up a sizeable pebble no bigger than a playing marble. **"** **your goal is to melt that with your chakra. We'll talk about step two when we get there." ** The white haired sage in training sat in the lotus position and began to concentrate on the pebble. It would be a long and arduous path, but Naruto was already solid in his conviction. He would live up to the legacy of the Silver Sage.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and weeks rolled into months. Naruto had grown in height by about four inches as he had integrated Tetsuton into his repertoire rather well. Part of the affinity had included the painful but useful process of permanently lacing his bones with chakra infused metal to fortify his skeletal structure. His hair flowed down to his hips, taking on a more metallic sheen and his irises had taken on an even deeper hue of blue than he had though possible.

Snow gently blanketed the temple grounds as Oki and Naruto sat in the courtyard opposite of each other, "It is time to begin the second trial, Naruto-Kun." Naruto looked up to Oki and nodded, "Hai, Oki-Sempai." He said, his voice having deepened considerably due to the transformations of his body. "May Shiranui be with you." Oki got up from his position and walked calmly to Naruto, placing a palm on his forehead. "Yomigami: Wakagaeri no Saiban!"

And with that, Naruto fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened and he shook his head of the fogginess that had invaded it, standing upright to find himself not within the mortal realm. Instead, he was at the base of a large mountain that towered above him. He looked around some more until he felt a burning in his palm, causing him to yelp out. He looked down to his palm and saw the Kanji for "age" engraved in black ink.

 _I beckon your audience with me at the summit of the mountain._

Naruto looked to the summit of the mountain and saw what appeared to be a white dragon with crimson markings about its lengthy body, Yomigami's trial was to climb this mountain. His gaze leveled to the rock wall that was before him and he let out an exasperated sigh, ' _well, better get climbing'_ he thought with a shrug. The first rung of the mountain was fairly long, but easy for the young man, not showing any signs of strain as he lifted himself up. He was about to continue when an exhausted feeling washed over him. Naruto studied his hands to notice that he was beginning to wrinkle ever slightly. He then realized the purpose of the seal on his palm, a rapid aging seal, one only seen as a curse mark in the lore of the ancients he had been reading while at the temple.

With a newfound energy, and slight panic, he began on the second rung of five. At the top of the second rung, he was met with the resistance of two Imp-like demons. They rampaged about before taking notice of the unwanted guest, fixing on Naruto's positon as he had to duck out of the way, dodging an attack by the red imp who was wielding a Bo-staff, and parrying the attack of the green imp that was using a simple yet sloppy taijutsu form.

"Tetsuton: Tsukisashi!" metal spikes erupted from the ground and caught both of the imps by complete surprise as the appendages ran through their bodies, dispelling them into sludge to clear the path. Yet another wave of exhaustion overcame him as he noticed his skin wrinkling further and tresses of hair began to fall out.

The next rung of the mountain brought about a black sword wielding imp that was just a tad more proficient and time-consuming, but eventually, Naruto managed to dispel it. When Naruto arrived at the fourth rung, he bore the appearance of a frail old man and had little energy left. He was about to sit to catch his breath when he found himself rolling out of the way of a strike from a long spear. He glanced upward and saw a Red Tengu demon hovering above him, poised to strike again. Naruto struggled just to move out of the way, let alone attack. He clenched his teeth and began weaving handsigns, he would defeat this monster and pass the trial or die trying.

"Tetsuton: Tsukisashi!" the spikes were easily dodged by the beast and it retaliated with a wide arc swing of its weapon, clipping Naruto's shoulder. He had to deal with this demon quickly or he would never make it. "Alright then, try this on for size you son of a bitch!" Naruto weaved hand signs into a jutsu he had only successfully executed once in training, but it was his only bet left.

"Tetsuton: Ookami no Kousoku!" Multiple blue glowing chains erupted from the ground and latched around the demon, causing it to yell out in pain, the chains not only restricted the enemy but sapped the chakra from their system. Naruto saw his opportunity, mustering as much possible chakra into his legs to leap into the air, bringing his fist down onto the head of the Tengu which dispelled it. Naruto landed and began coughing rampantly, being reckless with his energy would cost him dearly. ' _I don't have enough energy to make it up. My body won't hold out.'_ he fell to his knees and studied his wrinkling hands, noticing how they were withering away, slowly turning grey and flaking into ash ' _This is only the second trial and I've already failed…'_ it was a drastic, yet realistic thought. He was slowly beginning to wither away and he was running out of time. Yet there was nothing he could do except

 _"_ _Naruto-Kun."_ Naruto's eyes widened as much as they could as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The voice was all too familiar, "Hinata-Chan" he said calmly, "Have you come to whisk me away to the afterlife?" Hinata chuckled and came forward to kiss his forehead. _"_ _No, silly, you still have a life to fulfill."_ Naruto looked up into her lavender eyes; she was there completely, as if she had never died in the first place. _"_ _You're not about to die that easily, your parents don't want to see you until you're at least past seventy."_ Naruto looked back down, a look of defeat still plastering his face. "I…I can't do it…I…I…I ca-…" Naruto was swiftly silenced with a kiss, it wasn't passionate but it wasn't chaste either.

 _"_ _Remember, you still have to fight for me, Naruto-Kun."_ She said softly as she pulled away. " _You still have to get married, have a family, and most of all; you have to honor the legacy of the Silver Sage. This is my only gift to you, take it and hold onto it."_ She put a small pendant into his hand, it was the pendant that she had worn every day when she was still living. _"_ _Let it give you strength, Naruto-Kun. And remember…"_ She began to fade away, a soft and warm smile adorning her face, _"_ _I love you, Naruto-Kun"_

She faded away and Naruto was left to his own devices. Hinata was right! There was no way he could just up and die there. And as if he hadn't aged a second, he brought himself to his feet. His body was aching and still fading but he felt it slow down at least. He began his ascent towards the dragon at the summit, holding tightly to the pendant, "I've gotta do this, for my parents." He took another heavy step, "For Ero-Sennin." His body was on fire but he ignored it through gritted teeth, the dragon now in sight, he pushed every last ounce he had into his legs and as if a dam had burst, he exploded in a wave of golden energy, " _For Hinata-Chan!"_ dashing forward, he finally reached the ethereal dragon.

 _You have done well, chosen Sage of Shiranui, you have unlocked the second discipline of rejuvenation, and I, Yomigami, can attest as a witness. You are worthy._

Yomigami extended a single claw and touched Naruto's forehead, making everything fade to white.

* * *

Naruto awoke, still in the lotus position, he looked up and noticed Oki was smiling at him, "Congratulations, Naruto." He held a small hand mirror up to Naruto and his eyes went wide as he took in the sight of a crimson tattoo around his neck that pointed in a downwards chevron at his adams apple. "Yomigami is the deity of rejuvenation, you have passed the Wakagaeri no Saiban."

Naruto simply sighed and sat back, he was glad that it was over. The young white haired man was entering his twenty-first summer and yet he felt so much older, equating it to a spiritual thing of sorts. He lifted his hand and opened it to find the pendant resting on his palm. He pressed it to his lips, uttering a quick thank-you before fastening it around his neck.

"In three months time, you will undergo the third trial." Naruto stood up as Oki did, giving him a curt nod, "See you at dinner, Oki-Sempai." Oki simply nodded with a smile and they went to their respective destinations. Naruto was tired as all get out so he thought a quick cat-nap wouldn't hurt anything. "You did well, Naruto-Kun." Naruto froze at the sound of the voice, not recognizing it. He looked up to the source and found a lone figure sitting atop the roof. The figure jumped down and removed its hood, revealing a head of long golden hair, "I am Waka, Issun-Sama's assistant. I witnessed the events of your second trial unfold and I have to say that I am quite impressed." Naruto bowed in thanks, "Thank-you, Waka-Sama." Waka held up a hand in dismissal, "Please, just call me Waka-Sempai, I am in no higher authority than Oki-san."

Naruto simply nodded, "Now, Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something." Naruto quirked an eyebrow waiting to hear what the blond had to say, "your third trial involves kenjutsu. It is the trial of Tachigami." Waka withdrew his sword, "I am the only one in this temple that is versed in kenjutsu, so it is my goal to train you in these three months." Naruto was about to ask about his training with Kinzoku but Waka yet again held up a hand to silence the boy, "Kinzoku understands the situation, he knows of all the trials because he was with Keisuke-San when that man trained to become the Silver Sage, he is willing to put a pause on his end for the duration of this trial."

The white-haired boy 'ah'ed in understanding and nodded, "Hai, Waka-sempai, when do we start?" Waka chuckled, "I will give you one day to recuperate from the second trial and then we will begin, I recommend going straight to bed after dinner tomorrow, you'll need the sleep." Naruto nodded in understanding before they parted ways. He mused about what it would be like to learn kenjutsu. He had Tenten teach him a few small things in the past but nothing too advanced, smiling at the memory, he continued on to his living quarters.

Waka was correct about needing sleep right after dinner, in every sense of the word, having woken Naruto almost three full hours before the sun was to rise; the dawn hadn't even greeted the sky. He was walking along leisurely with the older sword expert to the training ground, finding surprise instead when they weren't anywhere near the training ground; instead they were at the site of a massive crater that had to be at least a kilometer in radius. "Ne, Waka-Sempai, this isn't a temple training ground, why do you have me all the way out here?" Waka simply smirked, "the first discipline of the swordsman is to know that one can train virtually anywhere. As to why here? I find it more spacious than the training grounds."

Waka withdrew his sword which shone almost a pure white under the moonlight and hopped down into the crater to run through the Kata's of an experienced swordsman in near fluid succession. The precision in which he moved, chopped, swung, and swept made it seem like a very intricate dance, The blade seeming to leave a trail of white light in its wake; it made for a very beautiful performance.

Naruto was broken out of his stupor quite abruptly when he dodge out of the way of a strike. He didn't even see Waka approaching him until the last second. He cursed himself for the lack of attention, if there was one thing Kinzoku had constantly pounded into his head, it was to always be alert and aware. Waka sheathed his sword in one clean motion and approached the Salt-haired boy. "That was the Taka no Mai. It is the style I am going to teach you." Naruto restrained himself to a smile and a nod before he was unceremoniously pushed down the side of the crater. He tumbled and whipped about until he finally caught himself right before the bottom. Waka simply bust out into laughter much to Naruto's Chagrin, "Oi, Waka-Sempai, what was that for!?"

The blond swordsman jumped down into the crater with a smile still on his face, "If and when you are knocked down, you must be able to correct yourself in an instant, and prepare a countermeasure." Naruto nodded with a determinate look on his face, he wanted to get this down as quickly as possible before his third trial. "Now then." Waka began, weaving a few hand signs. "Doton: Maruishi!" a giant boulder popped into existence and he wove yet another hand sign, "Fuuin: Hokaku!" Naruto felt an invisible force attach to his shoulders and tried to move but to no avail. He then quickly realized that he was restrained to the boulder. "Run three laps around the perimeter of the crater, this will be your warmup." Naruto deadpanned and Waka laughed again, "The swordsman must be swift not only in blade but in feet as well. He must appear to glide across the battlefield like ice." The young man groaned but decided not to fight it, praying for a swift few months.

* * *

Kinzoku was a saint compared to Waka, having drilled Naruto into the ground with his almost masochistic training. However, Naruto had improved greatly, moving into basic spars with Waka by the second week. Naruto had also seen great physical improvements. The young Sage-in-training would have thought himself a slug before the training with Waka.

"You have two days before your trial with Tachigami. You may have doubts in your heart, but like a hawk, its first flight is not built on doubt. You will either fly, or you will fall to the ground and die." Naruto gave the Ronin an inscrutable look, "Gee, you really know your way around pep-talks, don't you?" Waka simply shrugged, "I guess not, but remember this." He said, stopping Naruto to put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I have faith in your abilities, take every fight like it's your last and you will prevail."

Naruto nodded with mirth as Waka grinned before he shunshined out of the courtyard. Naruto walked about the temple, clearing his head as he went, taking in the sights and sounds of the first spring thaws that were washing over the landscape. He never had the opportunity to truly take in the sights of the surrounding area as he was usually being pile-driven into the ground by either Kinzoku or Waka. A thin layer of white frost would form over the mountain tops only to retreat with the rays of the sun, a myriad of oranges and yellows splashing the Horizon of jagged mountains as dawn beckoned.

Naruto faced the oncoming dawn and bowed deeply with his hands clasped together. It was a ritual that every monk partook in, as if to say good morning back to the sun, the grand bell tolling to signal the start of the day. "Good morning, Naruto-Kun." Naruto shifted his bow to the source of the voice, "Good morning, Issun-Sama, I hope you are well?" the short old man simply nodded and stood next to the now upright Naruto, "Hai, I assume you have prepared well for your third trial?"

"Hai, Issun-Sama." Issun chuckled at the energy radiating from the young boy, as if he was with Shiranui off adventuring once again. "Good. I must warn you, however, Tachigami is a crafty idol. Always be on your guard when roaming its plain." Naruto nodded in understanding, "Have you ever faced it, Issun-Sama?" The monk sighed reminiscently of his adventures, "I have not faced it, but when Shiranui and I were adventuring about on this earth back in the times of Susanoo and Orochi, we met it. In fact, we met all thirteen deities at least once."

Naruto's eyes widened ever slightly, studying the old monk who was now _much_ older to him. "I know, young one, I'm an old man, much older than the age of Shinobi. In fact, I was maybe about… _one-_ hundred and fifty or so when Ninshuu had become a regular practice." Naruto gulped, "H-How old are you now?" Issun looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "Eh, I lost count after two-hundred. It must be my senile old mind." Naruto deadpanned, ' _old…more or less ancient, I would say.'_ He thought incredulously. "Now, I believe we should head to breakfast, ne, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nodded as he stood beside the elder monk, making their way to the dining hall.

* * *

' _Soul of Silverl….she must be the one…..Lady Moe said so…. her destiny will be revealed in time…..Silver…..marry…..mate….._ KARUI!" Karui sat up quickly at the shout, looking at the source of the voice with venom. She looked over to her alarm clock and growled low, "I have two more hours to sleep, this better be good, Omoi, or I'm shoving that sword up your ass." Omoi simply rubbed the back of his head, "Don't be like that, Karui." The red-head sharpened her glare further, " _Sideways."_

"Just wanted to say, turn off your alarm and go back to sleep, Kirabi-Sensei is out on a mission with Yugito-Sensei so we've been told to just take the next few days off." Before Omoi could receive a tangible reaction, he shunshined out of the area, leaving a half-asleep Karui to stew in the news. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep; she just couldn't at that point. The dream she had been having before being awoken rudely was all too strange. It was repetitive, in which she always saw a white wolf, regardless of the scenario.

She shook it off and moved into the kitchenette of her tiny studio apartment, reaching for a glass in the cupboard above her to fill it with water. As she drank down the clear liquid, she wondered just what she was going to do in her time off. It wasn't often that the red-head got a day off, let alone a _few_ days; with a shrug, she decided to plop back down on her bed with a book, using it as a means to fall back asleep. It was just a random book from the shelf filled with novels that she had accumulated over the years.

However she paused when she studied the cover, the book was titled, "The Wolf That Cried Boy." The art being a _white_ wolf, the one she had been seeing in her dreams. Now only slightly perturbed, she began to read, completely unaware of just how this book was going to apply to her life, fairly soon.

* * *

"Are you ready, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nodded to Oki who in turn stood up to place a palm on Naruto's forehead. "Shiranui be with you. _Tachigami: Touken no Saiban!"_ Naruto once again succumbed to the familiar unconsciousness.

Naruto sat up once he felt himself coming to, blinking slowly to get accustomed to the change in light, or lack thereof. He realized he was in the middle of an empty street, sitting under a single flickering lamp-post. "Yo Yo Yo, what are you doing in my court, bro? You got some beef or something?" Naruto blinked incredulously at the source of the voice, and there stood a girl.

She was marginally shorter than Naruto, standing about a full foot below him. Her hair was a radiant white that spilled out of a crimson stocking cap and her eyes were a lustrous gold. She wore civilian street clothes, a simple white tank-top that covered her supple chest and a baggy white zip-up hoodie that had intricate crimson line designs on it over that. Her pants were basic white baggy cargos that complemented her white plimsole sneakers. All in all, she looked like a little hoodlum…with a _sword._ Yeah, lunked over the petite deity's form was a massive cobalt zanbatou that was more than likely taller than her.

"Oi, earth to human, you in there? By the thirteen, you're probably just as dense as that Keisuke brat that came rollin' up in here not even a quick minute ago." Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he eyeballed the fiery little woman, "I'm here for my trial with Tachigami, you wouldn't happen to know where it is?" the petite deity lifted the hulking zanbatou and let it drop to her side without so much as a struggle to lift it. "On second thought, you're more dense than Keisuke, at least he was more handsome." Naruto scoffed at the jab but decided to shrug it off. "You're deadass looking at her." Naruto's eyes went wide as he ducked under a sweeping blow, coming from the massive blade wielded by the sword goddess. "You lowkey got some real balls running up on my turf without a strap, G."

Setting aside how the goddess spoke, she was right, Naruto had no weapon. And without one, he couldn't complete the trial. Forced to run, the snow-haired sage dashed through the streets, memories of how he used to use the terrain of Konoha's back alleys to evade pursuers after pranks coming back to him full force. He swung up onto a low hanging awning, using his momentum as leverage to boost himself to greater heights. If there was one thing he had in his repertoire even before he had been an established genin, it was parkour, knowing the urban environment like a proverbial jungle.

After a while; Naruto found himself on the rooftop of one of the taller buildings ' _Why would I be sent into this realm without a sword? Am I supposed to somehow summon one?'_ Naruto thought as he caught his breath, trying to figure out just how the hell he was going to pass the trial. "Found you, asshole!" Naruto shot his gaze skyward and rolled out of the way as the spot where he sat was turned into a crater by a downward chop from Tachigami.

Naruto looked towards the zanbatou wielder and they stared each other down. "You're out of places to run, brat, now admit that you can't complete the trial and _never_ come back." Naruto's gaze leveled, his emotion flat-lining, "I have to refuse that offer." Tachigami simply sighed and poised for a strike, "then take it bent over like a little bitch." She then dashed forward, leaving a small crater where she stood.

Naruto took a deep breath, assuming the heaviest defense stance of the Taka no Mai, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, feeling where Tachigami was in proximity to him. He exhaled sharply and snapped his eyes open when he felt her practically covering his position.

 _Clang_

Tachigami's eyes widened when her blade was stopped by two separate blades. In Naruto's hands, were two ninjato with pure white blades that bore crimson inscribing. Taking advantage of the deity's shock; Naruto pressed forward, chakra pumping into his legs on overtime. Tachigami broke away, still mildly surprised at the development.

Naruto pushed a few attacks of his own, dancing about Tachigami before moving in to strike. "What is this style? It ain't the Taka no Mai. And it doesn't fit the bill of anything I've ever seen." Tachigami was right, Naruto had somehow blended his own style with the Taka no Mai to create something utterly different.

Naruto chose to silent and continue the battle. One who wasn't well versed in Kenjutsu would have said that both parties were intricately dancing. Ducks and weaves were prominent in Tachigami's defense, looking for an opening in Naruto's otherwise solid offense. _'_ _There_!' she thought, bringing her zanbatou upwards in a vertical slash. She bit back a scowl as she slashed at the air, ' _impossible! Where the fuck did he go?'_ her question was answered when she felt the cold press of two blades against her neck. "You're correct, it's not the Taka no Mai, I call it the 'Yasei no Odori'."

Tachigami snapped and her Zanbatou dissipated. The environment around them collapsed and reformed into the same forest he had seen in his first trial, making him wonder if somehow the plains of the various gods were connected.

"Yasei no Odori, huh? Sounds totally stupid." Naruto withdrew his blades and scoffed but went wide eyed when he found himself bent down to Tachigami's level, her golden irises merely inches from his deep ocean blue. "But I like it, brat, chi chi chi." He snicker was mildly reminiscent of a mouse. Naruto lost a chunk of his cognitive process in a furious blush when Tachigami's lips met his. They separated after a few moments and the little goddess snickered once again, "I gotta admit, you kiss better than that Keisuke brat though."

Naruto sputtered and his blush deepened, sending Tachigami into a fit of giggles. "Alright, alright, I, Tachigami of the blade, am a witness to Uzumaki Naruto, he has passed the _Touken no Saiban."_ Naruto felt the familiar weightlessness of leaving the trial as Tachigami smirked, "I'm gonna be real jealous of the soul Moe-Chan chooses for you." Naruto couldn't react as he was sucked back into the mortal plain, only hearing the sound of that mouse-like chitter as he came to in the courtyard.

* * *

Naruto sat upright in the courtyard and felt the noon sun on his skin. Oki smiled and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder, holding up the same hand mirror, this time, a single thin line ran from the tip of the downwards facing chevron tattoo up to the top of Naruto's forehead, branching off at the cheek-bones and jaw lines into a pattern of symmetrical swirls, he also noticed the crimson lines ran down his arms and formed circles on the top of his hands.

"You have passed the third trial, Naruto-Kun, Tachigami is the god of the blade. May she guide you through every engagement, as she guided Shiranui once." Oki was about to leave when Naruto piped up, "Oki-Sempai, after I beat Tachigami, the place we were at was the same as my first trial when I had to overcome myself, why is that?"

Oki turned around and walked back over to Naruto, "What do you know of the Celestial Plain?"

* * *

 ** _Aaaaaaannnnnndd cut!_**

 ** _What is up guys? It's KingKaze here and I just wanted to say THANK you once again! I legit screamed internally just a little bit when I found out I was put into a C2! So many firsts for me and I have all of you beautiful readers to thank for it! I'm elated that you guys were willing to stick with me during the plot change and there is nothing more for me to say except that I am humbled, I love you guys, and THANK YOU!_**

 ** _Y'all got to see a bit of Karui in this chapter, I've sort of set it up to where Naruto and Karui don't really cross paths until he completes his training. Why? For the sake of the plot, it makes it easier on me too. But don't worry, next chapter is a bit more Karui Centric and yet another (Only one) trial next chapter. (P.S I hated writing for Yomigami's trial so if it is a little less than par, I apologize, truly)_**

 ** _Kaze out!_**

 **Translations: (I know, I haven't been doing these at all. Might as well start now, yeah?)**

 **Chichiue:** Father

 **Kin:** gold

 **Gin:** Silver

 **Ojisan:** Uncle

 **Tetsuton:** Iron Style

 **Wakagaeri no Saiban:** Trial of Rejuvenation

 **Tetsuton: Tsukisashi:** Iron Style: Piercing rods

 **Tetsuton: Ookami no Kousoku:** Iron Style: The restraint of the wolf

 **Taka no Mai:** Dance of the Hawk

 **Doton: Maruishi:** Earth style: boulder

 **Fuuin: Hokaku:** Sealing art: Arrest

 **Touken no Saiban:** Trial of the blade

 **Yasei no Odori:** Dance of the Feral


	4. Awakenings

Naruto Sat in a lotus position in the morning fog, the warmth of sun balancing perfectly with the misty atmosphere. All was quiet in the temple grounds, giving the snow haired Sage-in-training the perfect opportunity to meditate in on himself; he really enjoyed these few and far between moments that were taken up by rigorous training and studying. His time at the temple had been an arduously pleasant one, having almost died in only his second trial being his main motivation to continue, that and the pendant that he could feel against his chest.

Hinata's words still played out in his mind, they were all watching over him from above in the celestial plain that had been described to him in vivid detail by his Senpai, Oki.

" _The celestial plain is the realm of the gods, it is where Shiranui watches over the mortal plain from high atop its mountain. All souls end up on the ethereal island after they shed their mortal husks. Going to the more forested and bountiful regions of the Kami no Tani if they have lived a righteous and fruitful life. Those who live unrighteous and malicious lives are cast into the crater of the Ikariyama; where they remain until the end of time. This is the Celestial plain in it's whole, where divine life lives and where all souls go. You will surely be given a place on the throne of silver where Keisuke and Susanoo both reside as eternal sentinels to the gods."_

'A throne of silver, huh?' Naruto thought bemusedly as he stood up from his morning meditation off to pray for the dawn. At sunrise and sunset, the monks would pray in their cells to welcome the sun and to bid it a farewell, hoping for its return the next day. Naruto never considered himself spiritual before his calling, occasionally praying to a nameless Kami before going on missions but nothing more. Naruto made his way to the temple grounds and was bowed to by the gate sentry, "good morning, Sage-San. Shiranui be with you." He said calmly, "Hai, good morning, and you as well." Naruto replied. Ever since he had become a monk, Naruto could feel the sun in a new way, feeling warmed not only on the skin, but in his soul as well.

"Naruto-Nii!" Naruto looked over to the source of the voice and smiled as a young boy, no older than twelve, ran up to him. "My-my, Kobiyo-Kun, bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning I see." Naruto said mirthfully. Kobiyo had been left at the temple gates right after his eleventh birthday, being orphaned after his parents were killed in a failed mission. After taking him in, the boy had grown fairly attached to Naruto, who sympathized with him, and began to see Naruto as an older brother. "Hai! So what are we doing today, any cool new Jutsu or fighting skills?" the young boy asked enthusiastically. Naruto hummed in thought as he looked up, only realizing that his fourth trial was today.

"I'm sorry, Kobiyo-Kun, my fourth trial is today and I can't afford to miss it." Kobiyo crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks in irritation, "But you promised." The boy put simply. Naruto laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "Don't worry, If I finish early enough, I suppose I could begin teaching you a new taijutsu kata." Kobiyo's expression lit up instantly and he rushed off, hollering with joy. "Must you lead the boy on like that? Naruto-Kun." Oki said as he walked up to the snow-haired young man. "Oh come now, Oki-Sempai, we should encourage this sort of behavior early on. It cultivates a bright mind and strong body."

The older monk simply sighed, "You sound like Issun-Sama when you speak like that, y'know?" Naruto chuckled and gave Oki a hearty pat on the back, "You're right, but it's true. Now come on, I believe I have a deity waiting for me." The two walked back to the center of the grand courtyard and Naruto seated himself in the lotus position, preparing himself for the trial ahead. "Are you ready, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nodded and Oki placed a palm on his forehead, "Shiranui be with you."

 _Hanagami: Haru no Saiban._

* * *

"The Temple of Shiranui?" Karui asked as she sat with her two teammates in front of Mabui who handed them an Envelope, "Hai, it's in the northwestern regions of the Thunder's Reach mountains, not hard to miss; we just need you to deliver this inventory checklist and bring it back so we can deliver them food. Typically we would have Genin doing this but they're all preparing for the Chuunin exams." The team sweat-dropped, ' _a D-rank? We're an ANBU squad for fucks sake!'_ Karui thought exasperatedly. "I know the pay isn't glamorous but this shouldn't take any more than a few hours, the bulk of the time going to the monks who take inventory."

Karui huffed and took the slip, stuffing it into the inside of her flak jacket. "Well, we've already eaten and we're not going to see any fighting, so I would say we just leave now." Omoi stated blandly, not caring whether or not they take the mission, "Hai, I concur." Samui followed. The defeated redhead could do nothing but sigh, "fine, let's just get this over with." And with that, they all walked out of the room to hightail it to the temple.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted by the ever familiar sight of nothing but green, however in this instance, the clearing he was in was _much smaller;_ only a half a kilometer in diameter. "Ri ki ki ki, I believe he's up, Hasu-Chan!" a high pitched nasally voice said from the brush, "I do believe as well, Saki-Kun, what should we do with him, Tsuta-San?" the one known as Tsuta chittered in thought, "he looks kind of like that Keisuke-young'un that we saw about a century or two ago." Naruto sat up and looked around before he spotted three…monkeys?

"Why hello there, Mortal-San, welcome to the celestial plain, have you died?" Naruto shook his head and replied to the one dubbed 'Hasu', "I'm the new Silver Sage and I'm here to begin the _Haru no Saiban,_ you wouldn't happen to be Hanagami, would you?" the three monkeys all chittered in surprise to each other and then bowed to Naruto, "We are Hanagami. We are that which you seek. I am Hasugami, to my left is Tsutagami, and to my right is Sakigami, we make up the head of the flora gods." Naruto nodded and stood to his feet, "What is your trial for me?" this time, Sakigami piped up, "A game, a game! It should be a game indeed!" The enthusiastic monkey shouted. "Hmm, yes, a game sounds quite fitting." Tsutagami chipped in, and Hasugami nodded, flashing Naruto a golden talisman, "This talisman represents our power, you must retrieve it without knowing who has it."

Naruto understood and confirmed it with a nod, signaling the start of the trial. The three monkeys split in three different directions and the disembodied voice of all three monkeys rang out at once.

" _Good Luck!"_

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to the temple of Shiranui, Shinobi of Kumogakure no Sato." Issun said as he met with Karui's team. Karui bowed deeply, her teammates following suit, "Thank you, Issun-Sama, we are here to give you this inventory ledger." Karui handed the piece of paper to the old monk, who beckoned them to follow, "Join me for tea while my right-hand delivers this to the kitchens." On cue, Waka shunshined into the area and took the slip with a nod, Shunshining back out of view instantly. Karui's team was lead through the main courtyards when a faint ringing permeated the red-head's ears, ' _Silver….She is the one….'_ Karui visibly hesitated and Issun picked up on this disturbance, turning to face her, "Is something the matter, Kunoichi-San?"

Karui blinked and shook her head as she tried to make sense of the voice she had heard more than a few times during the last month, was she going crazy? She scanned the courtyard and stopped dead in her tracks when a white head of long, flowing hair met her field of vision, studying the body that the hair belonged to caused the voice to resonate once more in her head ' _Soul…of Silver.'_ She was broken out of her stupor when Omoi placed a hand on her shoulder, "perhaps the altitude is ailing you, maybe the sun?" Karui shook her head and finally answered the worried monk, who perhaps wasn't too worried with the _small_ _grin_ on his face.

"I'm fine it's just…who is that?" Karui asked, pointing to Naruto. Issun's grin only seem to get wider as he looked over to Naruto, obviously in the middle of a trial due to the tattoos on his body glowing white. "Ah, that is young Uzumaki Naruto. He is destined to become the next Silver Sage." At the mention of Naruto's title, Karui's heart thumped against her chest; it sounded so familiar to her and yet she didn't even know him. "I…See." She said hesitantly. Why was this man making her so damn uncomfortable? Thoughts swam in her head and the voice returned, this time with more clarity and coherence, ' _You are the chosen of Silver, Lady Moe has decided.'_

Karui shook herself of the thoughts and continued with the group, convincing them that it was nothing. The thoughts still filed in the back of her head, the voice growing weaker as they left his presence.

' _Seriously thought, what the fuck was that just now?'_

* * *

Naruto rushed through the woods, delicately scanning every last detail to try and find the hidden deities. He had no Idea what to look for, having already seen four different little apes swinging about the canopy that were not in fact who he was searching for. The young man's patience was still intact but he could feel it chiseling away slowly, urging him to find his objective before it completely ran out. "Ri ki ki…growing impatient are we?" Naruto whipped around and looked to the monkey that was sitting on its haunches in the middle of the trail, recognizing it as one of the three originals, "come and get me." Naruto gave chase to the white monkey which proved to be quite difficult taking into consideration that he wasn't nearly as nimble or light, growling in frustration as the creature swung up into the thick canopy.

Naruto had to relax and think, catching the monkey would be impossible by the normal means of simply running after it, so he had to do what he did best as a child, _improvise._ He realized that the three deities were playing more than just a game, it was a trial of quick thinking and cunning strategy. and idea flooded his mind and he moved swiftly about the forest, gathering the necessary resources he would need for his master plan, a smirk playing across his face.

He had managed to track the same deity down with his heightened sense of smell, a gift from the wolves that had been bestowed to him early on as well as the sharpening of his sight and hearing, and lied like a beast awaiting its prey behind the highest branch of a large redwood tree as the trap was already set. The monkey that had been running for quite some time ground to a halt as it scanned around, looking for its pursuer. Upon finding no one, it had been lured into a false sense of security, just what Naruto wanted.

"Found you!" Naruto shouted as he made himself visible, startling who he could presume was 'Hasu' only by voice, out of its wit, causing the poor monkey to run right into Naruto's trap made of woven tree wick and some heavy rocks. The setback gave Naruto enough of a window to run up and grab Hasu, lifting him up to eye level, "Heh, congratulations kid, you caught me." Naruto's eyes widened as the monkey poofed out of existence, a disembodied voice ringing out, "However, I do not possess the talisman, my kin should have it, which one that might be is for you to find out, Ri ki ki ki." Naruto merely sighed as he continued the search, devising other tactics to capture the two remaining Deities.

Eventually, Naruto got his hands on Tsutagami who had no talisman and Sakigami, who had nothing on its person as well. With a frustrated growl, Naruto sat against the trunk of a tree, "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself quietly. None of them had the talisman and he had no Idea how he was supposed to get it. He went back over the rules of the 'game' that the monkey gods had given him and his eyes went wide with realization, they never specified who would have the talisman, not even amongst themselves, meaning that it could be _anywhere._ With this information in mind, he stood up and began a widespread search of the forest, leaving absolutely no stone unturned.

After countless hours passed, the snow-haired boy gave up, lying flat against the ground trying to regain his breath. He had summoned a multitude of shadow clones to aide him and none of them had found anything either. "Ri ki ki ki You seem irritated, what might be vexing you?" Naruto eyed Hasu carefully, unsure of how to answer until her finally sat up. "None of you have the talisman and I've checked just about everything in the forest!"

Tsuta swooped down from the foliage followed shortly by Saki, " _Everything_ in the forest, young sage?" Tsuta chittered out as Saki giggled under its breath. Naruto was about to let out a groan in defeat when he thought about what Hasu had just said carefully, he had checked everything except….Naruto passed a hand over a small pouch he had on his person and felt an unfamiliar solid lump, his eyes widening as he took it out and was holding the very talisman he had been searching for.

"When the answer is nowhere to be seen, seek it where you least expect it to be and you will find it…I believe you humans have a proverb for this ' _Genoge o miru'"_

"Look underneath the underneath…" Naruto replied and brought a palm to his face in disbelief, how could he have been so naïve. "Anyway, you passed! Ri ki ki ki." Naruto nodded and the three monkeys bowed, "You have shown your willingness to find the answer, even though it was not easily attainable, and have blossomed in the discipline to seek revelation. We the _Hanagami_ stand as witnesses to Shiranui's chosen, and accept him as the Silver Sage."

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the familiar weightlessness flood his being as his soul was sent back to earth, the lesson he learned in this trial engraved in his soul.

* * *

"You can expect the supplies within the next day, Issun-Sama." Omoi said as he stowed the completed inventory slip into his coat pocket, "Thank you, Shinobi-San, blessings of Shiranui be upon you three." Issun said, bowing low in prayer. The three returned the gesture and made to leave the temple, Karui being the last to leave the area as Issun gestured for her to speak in private for a moment. "Should you find yourself burdened with questions, you may come here at any time, child, and I will do my best to give you wisdom." Karui thought deeply before she looked at her squad who was waiting at the gate, signaling them to go on without her.

They reluctantly agreed and Karui turned back to Issun, "Actually, Issun-Sama, I have just one concerning that man…Naruto." Issun gestured for her to follow him back to his study, getting comfortable with a glass of tea in her shaky hand before continuing. "When I saw him earlier…a voice resonated in my head telling me that I was the chosen of silver….and that Lady Moe had decided. What this person has decided is beyond me, but I was thinking maybe you had an answer?"

Issun raised his eyebrows enough to expose his green eyes that almost seemed to glow. "Return to this temple in one year's time and all will be answered." He said cryptically, "You mean…you don't know?" Issun merely laughed and put a frail hand on Karui's and looked up to her, "I know, but I am not the one to answer such a question. Just know that Shiranui has great things in store for you." Karui wanted to press but realized that it wouldn't be worth it. She would have her answer but the time wasn't now, only hoping it would come when Issun said it would.

The duo rose from their spots, and Karui was walked to the temple gate, Issun seeing her off as she caught up to her team which in all reality hadn't gotten that far. As soon as she left, Waka leapt down from the rafters above and crossed his arms, "Is she the one?" Issun chuckled and tapped his cane twice, signaling the sentries to close the gates, "Lady Moe has chosen well. She is a strong soul that will suit him most definitely." Issun hobbled back to the shrine with a bright smile adorning his old features.

 _A strong soul indeed._

* * *

"Tetsuton: Ookina Hashira no Koogeki!" Naruto leapt into the air and came back down, slamming his palm into the ground which sent a wave of metal pillars out almost half a kilometer in every direction, hitting and dispelling his shadow clones. Kinzoku nodded in affirmation and approached Naruto, **_"_** ** _Very well executed, now we will be moving on to implementing the 'Ookami no Mai' with Tetsuton."_** Naruto quirked a curious eye to Kinzoku as the old wolf shifted into his human guise, soliciting a soft gasp from the snow-haired man that had almost forgotten about the fact that Kinzoku could even take human form. Kinzoku now stood at Naruto's height exactly, short cropped black hair that was spiked up to one side almost reminiscent of a certain silver haired jounin jutted from his head, and his lean build was clad in black robes that were armored off at the shins, wrists, shoulders, and chest with silver battle armor.

 ** _"_** ** _Have you ever noticed how the Ookami no Mai doesn't incorporate reaching as much?"_** Naruto nodded as he recalled the relatively closed distance tendencies of the style. **_"_** ** _That is because you must use your metal infused bones as that last few inches of offense and defense."_** Kinzoku crouched into the opening stance and before Naruto's very eyes, metal bars shot out of the wolf-man's elbows and wrists, effectively elongating the appendages.

Kinzoku ran through the first few katas of the Ookami no Mai and Naruto instantly took notice of how the style seemed more 'complete' with the metal bars in place. **_"_** ** _Focus your chakra into your wrists and elbows and fashion rods like you would if you were executing a 'hashira' based jutsu."_** Naruto nodded and gulped, hoping he would get it right within the first few tries as he engaged the tenketsu in his wrists and elbows. To his surprise and torment as a nearly indescribable amount of pain shot out of the corresponding tenketsu that caused a low growl; four smooth black rods extended from both arms, turning his arms almost into bo staffs.

 ** _"_** ** _I neglected to mention, breaking into this technique does inflict quite a bit of pain."_** Naruto leveled the old wolf a glare that could slice a mountain clean in two, still gritting his teeth at the annoying throb that resonated in both arms. Kinzoku chuckled and helped Naruto up, prompting him to move into stance. **_"_** ** _Now that you have exposed the rods, the bones in your arms are considerably weaker due to the fact that you have displaced the metal from them, be wary of this."_** The young Sage-in-training understood the drawback, doing his best not to block with his arms, but with the rods.

Kinzoku launched himself at Naruto without warning and thus began the young man's first spar using the full form of Ookami no Mai. Naruto slipped into the style rather well as he bobbed and weaved in and out of attacks, having already been taught the compensation for distance even before knowing about the rods; All he would have to get used to now was actually having something in between that distance. Kinzoku kicked out low, catching Naruto off-balance; however, Naruto's forward falling momentum was converted into the last minute as he used his hands as a springboard, giving himself enough leverage to perform an axe kick straight for Kinzoku's shoulder. Kinzoku averted the hard kick, admiring the crater the blow had left in its wake for a moment before returning to the battle at hand. It would be most tiring if Naruto had shown great lengths of improvement like just now, even for the lord of wolves.

The sound of metal hitting metal had permeated the air for roughly nine hours now, the spar having taken a heated turn as both contenders were blurs that could barely be tracked by the human eye. The scene could only be described as a fast paced dance as both ends sent out flurries of attacks and blocks, both moving in beautiful yet deadly tandem. Eventually, the fighting slowed until both Naruto and Kinzoku fell to their knees panting heavily. Kinzoku had reverted back to his wolf form and Naruto had fell on his back, sighing as the cool grass met his bear back, having lost top layers somewhere in the middle of the fight which left his toned chest exposed.

 ** _"_** ** _Very…well…done, Naruto-Kun."_** Kinzoku panted out. The wolf was greatly surprised that Naruto had been able to keep up with him as long as he had. Kinzoku would have been able to go on much longer but still couldn't deny the wear that had been impeded on him from blocking some rather heavy blows from the boy. "Thanks…old man…" Naruto said, panting just as heavy. He was dog tired (mind the pun) and his muscles felt like they had been ripped apart and put together again multiple times. Kinzoku had been hard to keep up with but he had managed to pull through, content with his current stamina limit of almost ten hours of heavy sparring.

 _ **"**_ _ **You have mastered the Ookami no Mai in quite literally no time. Keisuke-Kun would have been dumbfounded, as he hadn't mastered it truly until his later years."**_ Naruto sat up slowly and brought a thumb to his chest, a wolfish grin creasing his features, "They call me the most unpredictable shinobi for a reason!" Kinzoku could do nothing but laugh at this as they both rose from their spots, returning to the temple shortly before dinner.

* * *

Karui was seriously stumped, having spent countless hours dedicated to researching topics that covered Shiranui and the temple that had been dedicated to it in the mountains. It was the only of its kind aside from minor shrines that dotted every country, and it was by far the largest religious building in all of the elemental nations. The redhead was sitting on her bed, surrounded by a multitude of books and scrolls that she had checked out from the library; a book concerning the Silver Sage Uzumaki Keisuke currently in her lap.

"Uzumaki Keisuke was a clan warrior during the warring states era that left the clan after supposedly being visited by the spirit of the warrior Susanoo who, alongside Shiranui, slew the legendary Yamata no Orochi. He made a pilgrimage to the temple that had been built by the emissary, Issun centuries prior, and became the infamous Silver Sage." Karui read out, intrigued by the prospect of yet another Silver Sage coming to the earth. She read on, "During Keisuke's time at the temple, he met a priestess by the name of Kazemaru Moe." She paused as she read over the name again… _'_ _Moe'_ she thought, wondering if that was the same Moe that had been mentioned among the voice in her head. "The two fell madly in love and married shortly before Keisuke left the temple to wander the earth as a sentinel of Shiranui."

Karui closed the book and thought carefully, ' _but none of this answers why that voice kept telling me that I'm 'the one'…'_ Karui looked at her clock and sighed, _'_ _it's late…there's no use worrying about now'_ the auburn haired kunoichi set the book on her nightstand and placed the books on the bed onto the floor in neat stacks at the foot of said bed and pulled the blanket over herself, shutting her lamp off in the process before letting sleep take her.

' _in one years time, I'll have my answer.'_

* * *

Moe let the crystal ball she was using to watch over Karui fog up as a small grin crease her features. "In time, young one. Naruto-kun is a strong soul who will take care of you and cherish you as his precious person." A pair of strong arms wrapped around Moe's waist from behind as Keisuke's warm breath tickled her neck, soliciting a giggle from the young woman. "Shiranui-Sama was right in choosing my great grandson. He takes on after Kushina and Minato so much, they would be proud."

Moe turned and faced her husband who was smiling brightly with pride, however something else was underlining his countenance… _concern._ "What is worrying you, Keisuke-koi?" Keisuke's face faltered slightly, wiping the grin away, "It's preparing to awaken again…Shiranui-Sama and the rest of the Kami have felt it." Moe's eyes widened slightly before concern took her as well, "When is it expected to re-awaken?" Keisuke's face fell and he bit his lower lip pensively…

 _In one years time…_

* * *

 ** _Buh buh buhhhhhhh_**

 ** _What's happening guys? It's KingKaze here and I apologize for the long time coming around, I'm pulling a Kishimoto and writing this as it goes instead of having anything planned ahead, which means that I'm in just about as much suspense as you guys are (well….until I write the next chapter that is) What is awakening? and will Naruto be able to stop it?_**

 ** _I will be time-skipping one year in the next chapter…I'm sorry about that but writing for trials is just so difficult to me for some reason. The trials are a means of spiritual growth and life-lessons which I'm terrible at writing for (I barely got through this one, hopefully) but don't worry, I will be summarizing the remaining trials in chapters to come, sort of like flashbacks as Naruto fights and goes through life. Now get ready, because Karui and Naruto meet in the next chapter, as well as other such happenings that again, even I don't know about._**

 ** _Kaze Out!_**

 ** _Translations:_**

 **Kami no Tani –** Divine Valley

 **Ikariyama –** Wrathful mountain

 **Haru no Saiban –** Trial of Spring

 **Ookina Hashira no Koogeki-** Great attacking pillars (Tetsuton deals a lot with pillars and rods, also known as 'Hashira')


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto awoke and rubbed his eyes in the blissful silence of his temple quarters. With a couple cracks of the neck and knuckles, he set out to perform his morning mantras and welcome the sun for the day. Breakfast was the usual oat grains, perch, and rice with a glass of lavender Oolong tea. The Silver haired sage gingerly sipped on said tea as he finished his meal, giving his morning greetings to his fellow monks as they passed through the dining hall.

"Good morning, Naruto, my boy." Issun said as he approached the sage. "Ah, good morning to you, Master Issun. I hope Shiranui blessed your dreams last night." Issun chuckled mirthfully, "That she did." Issun took a seat next to the young man and embraced the warmth of the mostly-risen sun.

"To believe that you have already been at this monastery for a year already is phenomenal." Issun said with a bright grin. "Thank you, Master." Naruto said, a thoughtful countenance creasing his face. "You have but one last trial to complete the awakening." Naruto quirked a brow, as he had already completed all thirteen trials. "This trial is unorthodox but it must be performed for the gods to truly recognize you as the silver sage."

Naruto scoffed and sipped his tea, "What, marry Moe's descendant? I know she brought it up, but that doesn't mean it has to be _her_ descendant, does it?" Issun raised his brows to form a sort of "you-figure-it-out" look, causing Naruto to choke on his tea, "You...You can't be serious?!" Issun cackled a bit at the boy's reaction and patted his shoulder. "fret not, you have already met this woman once before." Naruto went red in the face and continued to sip his tea as Issun stood to walk about the temple. "In one week's time, you two shall be wed in eternal matrimony." Naruto gulped and sat in the deepest of his thoughts.

"Who the hell...?"

* * *

For Karui, the day couldn't go by any slower. After dealing with a myriad of training drills, the woman wanted nothing but the comfort of her bed. She continued to walk down the busy village street until a feminine voice in the distance stopped her. "Yo, Karui! Wait up!" Karui turned and smiled as her friend, Amai finally caught up to her. "Hey, Amai, how are y-" Karui's eyes widened considerably as she spotted the gleam of silver coming from the civilian's ring finger.

"Is that what I think it is, Amai?" Karui asked, bewildered by the very sudden development. "It is! Ichihara finally popped the question during the most romantic dinner last night." Karui gawked over the beautiful ring, wondering when a strong, gallant man would sweep her off her feet. "So how's the dream search going?" Amai asked, poking at the red-head's sternum. "It-it's going just fine, of course I'm no closer to finding my answer as to just what the hell is going on."

Amai sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, it's already been a year since you started doting over old mythology and such, you think that you would've found something by now." The auburn haired kunoichi shrugged in response but immediately froze in her thoughts. "one year...that's at the end of the week!" she hugged Amai super tight and spun her around, "I nearly forgot, you are a life saver!" Karui unceremoniously dropped Amai and waved goodbye as she began a dead-sprint to her house, leaving a very confused, and slightly worried civilian woman on the ground.

Karui jumped onto her bed and opened the last chapter of the book she had started just recently. With every word, her eyes narrowed further until she read over one specific symbol that had followed her dreams constantly, "Matrimony" Karui kept glancing gingerly over every line of the symbol until a curt rasp resonated at her door. With an irritated huff, she stood and walked to the door, opening it to behold one of the monks that she had seen from the temple, recognizing the blue-grey robes almost instantly.

"Are you Karui?" The monk asked. "Yeah, what do you need?" The monk kneeled almost instantaneously, "Master Issun requests your presence at the temple immediately. He left me with a message. "The moon is full, and the answers shall become ever clear with the last nightfall." Karui's heart jumped and sweat began to form along her brow line. "Wh-When should I go to the temple?" She asked reluctantly. The monk rose to his feet, his expression bright. "Immediately, Lady Karui." Karui nodded and asked the monk to wait as she prepared herself, shutting the door only to lean against the wall, clutching her racing heart, "L-lady?" she asked herself in a whisper. To her current knowledge,

 _'She wasn't married'_

* * *

Naruto took a nervous gulp as he fastened the red sash with a pull of finality. The article complimented the silvery-white overcoat well. With a knock on the door, Naruto turned his gaze to the door and gave a curt response to enter. "Naruto, my boy." Issun started, pausing when he caught a glimpse of the man in his complete holy garb, a gentle smile gracing his countenance. "You would do Keisuke so proud."

"Thanks, Gramps.." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Now, this last trial is simple." Issun coughed reluctantly, "I know, it seems crazy to wed yourself to someone you've only met, but after the process, it will feel as if you two have known each other for no shorter than a millennia."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow; he wasn't going to question it, but he still had his doubts. Who wouldn't have doubts at that point? Marrying someone that you've only seen once was an absurd thought. Naruto shook it off, to bring forward the true visage of the Silver Sage, he would do it; as a duty to himself, and to everyone he ever loved.

"As a formality, and to recognize this trial as more of a celebration, we will also have a very special surprise ready for you." Naruto hummed in thought and nodded with a light smile, "I look forward to it, Gramps." Issun nodded with a smile and beckoned the young man to follow him.

"Before the ceremony, there is but one purification rite that must be enacted." Naruto nodded as they entered a circular chamber with an altar placed at its center. "Sit here, Naruto." Issun said promptly as he continued to the altar. The old master plucked a vial from the altar, soliciting a ring of flame to spark to life, surrounding them completely.

Naruto noticed the figures sitting lotus in front of the fire pits. Their garb was similar to the monks with a few minor differences, the biggest being the paper masks with the symbol for 'wolf' painted on them with crimson ink. "Brothers, we gather on the eve of the full moon for a momentous occasion." Issun approached Naruto and uncorked the vial containing a very dark red, viscous liquid which could only be assumed as blood of some sort. "On this day, one hundred and fifty years after the coronation of our last savior, Keisuke Uzumaki, we will anoint another into the fold of divinity."

"Look to the sky Naruto Uzumaki. The same sky your mother, Shiranui of the sun, was birthed in, and be birthed as she was; by the blood of the ancients!" Issun coated his thumb with the blood and slowly marked three vertical lines upon the silver haired boy's brow all while chanting a mantra that caused the ground below them to emit a faint white glow.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, accept the full mantle of the Silver Sage? To uphold peace upon mighty pillars of Iron and take every step in the name of our mother?" Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling the spirit of Shiranui fill his lungs. "I do!" Issun rose his hands into the air, allowing the mantra to achieve a crescendo. "As our mother's witness, I, the envoy of the gods Issun, anoint and bind this soul to the duty of heavenly vanguard. His soul will be sung of with joy and praise by his followers, and his enemy will whisper his name in fear. Let it be recognized, oh brothers and divines above, the heir to the throne of silver: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto opened his eyes and beheld a light penetrating the room that warmed his skin and overcame his soul with peace. Two gentle hands reached out and cupped his cheeks. "You are my chosen, now go forth and spread my light across every corner of this earth." Naruto nodded "Yes, mother." The light slowly faded, and with it, the warmth of the glow. Naruto stood and looked to Issun who nodded with a bright smile,

"Now, you have a wedding to attend, my boy."

* * *

Karui stood in the mirror of the dim prayer cell, her heart not having slowed since the monk had spoke to her earlier that week. The ceremonial wedding garb hugged her body nicely and presented almost a royal flare to her person. She would have liked it if it didn't mean being married to some guy she had never once seen in her life, what if he was some fat and ugly rich bastard? She calmed that thought immediately, remembering that this was a holy ground, and someone like that wouldn't be allowed here.

"Lady Karui, we are ready for you." The handmaiden said calmly from behind her white veil. "Okay." she replied meekly.

Why and how did she ever agree to this?

* * *

Naruto sat behind the curtained pagoda in the courtyard next to Issun where the dais was set up, lanterns lining the perimeter of the courtyard with a massive fire pit that sat at the middle of the altar. The white haired sage flinched when he felt a hand lie itself on his shoulder, "Good lord, Kinzoku, don't startle me like that!" Naruto said in a hushed tone. Kinzoku chuckled and gave him a curt pat, "You need to loosen up, boy! This is a wedding, you should be overjoyed and ripe with anticipation!" Naruto grumbled "More anticipation than anything, but alright."

A monk hollered down from the wall, catching their attention "Master Issun, the guests have arrived!" The front gates opened slowly and allowed a contingent of no more than seventeen people to pass through.

The group gawked at the sheer size of the temple and shared sentiments on how beautiful and serene the place felt. "Good people, welcome to our hallowed grounds!" Issun said mirthfully as he rose to welcome the guests. "You must be Grand Master Issun." Tsunade said as she bowed low, the others following suit.

While the group was distracted, Karui took her place in the curtained structure along side Naruto's, unable to see him still. Nervousness was an understatement to the current state of emotion the two were in, as they sat concealed from each other mere feet apart. "Good people, we must begin the ceremony!" Issun clapped twice briskly and the group found their seats that were unusually warm for such chilly winter weather. The old envoy walked up to the altar and began to speak.

"The souls gathered here will witness not only history in the making, but a bond of two souls that were fated together since the dawn of the ancients!" The group shared collective gasps, as the ceremony was never specified as a wedding. "That brat...he's..." Tsunade said under her breath, her train of thought running rampant with wide eyes. "Karui...did you..." Omoi said, a crestfallen undertone befalling his quiet voice.

"Under the gaze of Shiranui herself, these two souls will bond as one and love one another. They will aid one another, and serve each other fervently until the end of days and into the afterlife, as death itself will not break this promise!" He gave a raising gesture and the curtains rose to reveal both Naruto and Karui. "Sage of silver Uzumaki Naruto, and Silver maiden, Karin Ichizoku! With this ritual, you two will become as one! Come forth and drink of the font!"

The two rose and made their way to a basin that contained a foggy, sweet-smelling alcohol. "This sake, the eight-purification sake was used in battle to slay the legendary Serpent, Orochi; and has since been utilized to give the fated vanguard of heaven their strength." Issun gazed to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, Silver Sage of Shiranui, and guide of heaven's forces, do you take Karui Ichizoku to be your wife? To bond with her as one and to protect her when her strength has waned? To nurture her to health in her moments of sickness, and to raise her up in her times of challenge and strife forever?"

Cool cerulean eyes met blazing amber as the man nodded, "I do!" Issun bowed, "Drink then from the font, and let the nectar cleanse your resolve!" Naruto dipped a small saucer into the basin and slowly drank the liquid, almost shivering at how delightfully the potent alcohol mixed with the sweetness of a honey-suckle.

"And do you Karui Ichizoku, fair maiden of silver, and chosen of Lady Moe, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband? To bond with him as one and to protect him when his strength has waned? To nurture him to heath in his moments of sickness, and to raise him up in his times of challenge and strife forever?"

Karui studied the man, and nodded slowly, "I do" Issun bowed once more, "Drink then from the font, and let the nectar cleanse your resolve!" Karui took her portion and let it trickle down her throat, savoring the wonderful taste behind the power of the alcohol. "With Shiranui as their witness, and the souls present as their testimonies, the ceremony is sealed! Let these two souls be bound!"

Both Karui and Naruto fell silent as thoughts began to flood their minds, nesting themselves deep within the newlyweds' souls. It was in those few moments of longing gaze that Karui now knew Naruto in his entirety, and Naruto knew her. They both stood and moved away from the basin to embrace. "My love..." Naruto started, as if he was on autopilot. "I have waited so long for this...Naruto.." Karui replied. The two sealed the deal the same way any wedding would with a long, and passionate kiss.

The two broke apart and Issun tapped his cane, signaling the fireworks to start. Magnificent displays littered the sky and the crowd was enamored. "Naruto!" The silver haired man looked over to the source of the voice and blanched when he saw both Tsunade and Sakura stomping towards him. "Ladies, you both loo-" his attempt to halt their progress was thwarted as he caught a clip to the jaw that sent him skidding backwards on his rear. "You never wrote us, brat!"

Naruto held up his hands, "this is a monastery, I couldn't connect with the outside world while I was here!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms while Tsunade stood back and shook her fist a little bit, wondering why that punch had delivered so much recoil to her. "Well it's still good to see you, Naruto." Naruto hopped to his feet and nodded as the rest of the group, consisting of the rookie 9 and team Guy, all approached him. "So, you're actually married, huh?" Shikamaru stated, surprised by the sudden change of events. "I'm just as surprised as all of you guys are. I kind of saw it coming, but nothing prepares you for it." Naruto replied, turning his gaze to the auburn haired woman speaking to her small group of people, a small smile creasing his face.

"How long have you two known each other?" Kiba asked, scratching the back of his head. "Well." Naruto paused and put a hand to his chin in thought. "About ten minutes now?" The group deadpanned and Tenten piped in. "You've only known here for ten minutes and you guys are already married!?" Naruto snickered and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "It was sort of fated to be. When the ceremony came to a close, I had an epiphany, and now it's almost like I've known her my entire life."

"I guess you can't argue that." Chouji said, giving an approving nod. The rest gave their approving well-wishes, continuing to ask Naruto about his training and everything that occurred within the past year.

The small group that came from the Cloud Village were almost just as surprised as the group from the Leaf. "So you were Lady Moe's chosen descendant after all, huh?" The Raikage asked, remembering all the times that his first lieutenant brought up all of the stories that she read about her dreams and what she thought about them. "I guess so, Lord Raikage." Karui replied, looking over to the Silver-haired man that stood before his group.

"I guess there's no real denying of fate here, it was meant to be." Omoi said, his tone almost unreadable. The Cloud contingent seemed rather flat in terms of excitement unlike their Leaf counterparts who were laughing, and joking merrily about the whole ordeal. "Don't look so down, ya fools, our little sister is a wife and she's about to start her life." Killer bee piped in, receiving a few shrugs of reluctance. "The man is right, you all." Issun approached the group and cleared his throat. "There are many mixed feelings about this kind of bond, the one where two believe they are unfit to spend the rest of their lives together. I can assure you that these two souls know each other and are fit, am I mistaken, Lady Karui?" Karui gave one more glance over to Naruto and looked back to Issun, giving a curt nod and small smile. "While we've been in physical contact for only a few minutes, I feel like I've known that man my entire life." Karui wasn't sure where that comfort and knowledge came from, but she accepted it nonetheless. "He will take care of you. Naruto is of a very noble heart and knows humility, humbleness, and pain in every sense."

Karui closed her eyes and took a deep breath, accepting that she was now a wife to a man that would play a massive role in the world and how it turned. "Thank you, Master Issun. I believe when you say that Naruto is a good man, and I trust that Shiranui will guide us." Issun bowed his head and gave a hearty chuckle. "If I may, Master Issun?" The Raikage asked, slight concern in his voice as he pulled Issun to the side to speak in private. "What would you need of me, Lord Raikage?" The Raikage looked down, thinking about his words carefully before looking back at Issun. "I've heard many stories from Karui there, about the Silver Sage. He was a great warrior that slew the great plagued demon of the warring states era, Right?" Issun nodded and the Raikage continued. "She happened to discover that the Silver Sage doesn't come around unless an evil is present so in my conclusion…" Issun saw where the question was going. "What evil has risen to solicit the upbringing of the Silver Sage?"

Issun sighed and wetted his lips to speak. "About a year ago, the seal that holds the gates of hell closed began to deteriorate." The Raikage blanched slightly, "We aren't sure what evil has risen, but one thing is for certain, unlike the beasts of the past, the evil that slowly devours the seal is one that we cannot afford to ignore." The dark skinned man looked to the groups as they laughed happily. "Do they know? Karui and Naruto?" Issun looked to Naruto, "Naruto does and has accepted that he must be the one to bring it down with Karui's help."

The Raikage let his eyes fall to the ground once again, realizing that it had begun to snow lightly. "For now, we should let them enjoy this before they realize that they may very well never have the chance to truly settle down for a long time." Issun looked up to the Raikage who nodded his head, "You make a good point, now if you don't mind, I would like to go converse with the Hokage." Issun nodded and gestured for him to make his way over, a sad smile gracing his features.

The night went on as the two groups began to even intermingle over drinks and food that were prepared for the wedding, everyone enjoying their happiness.

 _While it lasted._

* * *

The sound of clashing steel could be heard outside of the cave that was riddled with seals and wards. Waka bent to one knee, his energy beginning to fail him as the demons that began to leak from the cave approached him slowly. "I have to tell Issun…" Waka formed a few hand signs and pressed a flat palm to the ground "Spirit style: Celestial Courier" a white butterfly formed and Waka spoke his warning to it before letting it go to swiftly fly back to the monastery.

"Alright you hideous beings." Waka lifted his blade and charged in, slashing through a masked ogre. "There is no amount of your blood that will sate my thirst, so bring it on!" one imp wielding a cleaver was stupid enough to step forward, earning a rather hard slash to the back, dispersing it into dust. Waka wasn't in the same shape he was all that time ago, the fatigue evident in his stance and ragged breath. "I wish you could be here with me, slaying these vermin just like old times, Shiranui." The blond swordsman rolled away from a very sloppy downwards slash but gasped out when he felt pure steel run its course through his gut from another demon that had given him the slip. "Well…you got me.." Waka coughed up blood, not even flinching as even more blades ran through him from every angle. "it's all…on you now…Na-ru-to…" Waka drew his last breath and the monsters let out blood curdling screeches under the full moon.

 _The song of disaster had begun._

* * *

 **I'M BACK! It's been an entire year and I'm finally back from trade school! And do I have a story to tell you guys! Within the next year, there will be a Mrs. Kaze, and I will be enlisting into the army as a Combat medic! I'm so happy that I'm able to bring you guys a hot chapter of TWTCB. You'll notice a few changes, one big one being that I got rid of as many Japanese phrases as I could. I personally feel like it takes away from the story and it saves me having to make a translation list for words that you thought sounded cool in the moment, but quickly forgot afterwards. Another is that I skipped forward a year, just like in my last chapter, I suck at writing for trials so I just kinda gave that up. This is where the story really gets meaty though. I'm not trying to aim for a suuuuuper long story, but it will be long enough to occupy quite a bit of your time if you like it.**

 **Your reviews are much appreciated and I hope to hear from more of you beautiful people in the future. I missed you guys! :')**

 **Kaze out!**


End file.
